Ordinary
by Angel Sorano
Summary: Was Kagome's life as normal as she thought it was before falling down the well? Enter Dante Sparda. Kagome's best friend, unknown demon, and maybe something more... InuyashaDevilMayCry Crossover.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Devil May Cry. No matter how much I wish….

Hey this is my first fan-fic so please…show me mercy. Anyway I was really inspired to write this fan-fic after reading 'Dog May Cry' by inujak a few months ago. So I thought I would give it a try. So I hope you all enjoy my attempt and please leave a review afterwards.

Pairings: Kagome/Dante

**The Meeting**

A fourteen-year-old Kagome walked the path to school alone. She was angry at her grandfather and her mother. Yesterday her grandpa forces her family to visit some shire in another town. Truthfully she had no idea why they even went, she too angry with her family for forcing her to go to ask why. She didn't even listen to anything they said that day in less it involved food or going home. She pushed a strand of hair away from her face, she was being a brat yesterday she should apologies to her family, but everyone was still asleep when she woke up. She thought it would be best to walk awhile and meet her friends early at school.

She softly sigh, she was basically the only one out of her friends that wasn't boy crazy yet. She loved Yuka, Eri and Ayumi to death, but she couldn't center her life on talking about guys all the time like they could. Besides she was bit shy to say the least about guys, whenever one of her friends pointed a guy that was supposed to be 'perfect' for her she would blush immediately. She really wanted a friend who wouldn't push her to going out in till she was ready. _'Fat chance that's going to happen.' _She thought to herself.

She decide not think about it. Like Eri says '_Thinking gives you wrinkles'. _Of course Eri only quote that after watching 'The Simpsons'. Kagome really hoped she didn't take it seriously. But thinking was giving her a migraine so she ran. She concentrated on her running; the sounds of her steps, the air rushed into her face to try and stop her, how the ground looks as she ran pass it, her heartbeat and her breath. She focused only on these things everything else around her was just a blur or didn't matter. At least in till she bum into something at high speed and fell to the ground. She shook herself out of her train of thought and glared up at the silver shaggy hair stranger looking rather confuse at where he was.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STANDING!" She yelled.

xxx

Dante ran down the street to get to school, deciding to test out every cuss word he knew. He really didn't care about all the Japanese's people giving him a glare or completely shock look. He was late for his first day of school. Usually he didn't care, but the orphanages threaten to take away his off ground privileges, if he was late to any kind of event anymore. He couldn't help it if their meeting were so damn boring. Truthfully he was getting tired of the orphanages all together. He was always being transfer to different orphanages every other month or so. He was fifteen now, so he just kept telling himself three more years then he would be 18 and free as a bird.

He knew he was being move around to keep him out of reach of demons. He was after all the son of Sparda and any demon able to get a hand on him would be rewarded in some way. Dante also knew someone in the orphanage must have known who his parents were to be able to move him so fast after a demon attack. Dante didn't worry too much about it; he was able to take care of himself. Like some weak ass demon was going to kill him. He looked down at the directions a girl at his new home gave him. It wasn't very useful; it was basically giving him directions by landmarks. Which was more difficult since he wasn't fluent in Japanese's yet. Whoever in the orphanage that was trying to help him, must have been running out of places in America and England to hide him if they sent him to a place he wasn't as a custom to.

He looks down at the paper with the directions. '_Okay, left at Hello Kitty Store,' _He read in his head _'go past the Wac Donald's, go to the duck pond…what!!' _He forces his body to ski to a stop. Duck pond? Where the hell is that supposes to be? He looks around in every direction for a clue to where he was supposed to go. He felt something bump into him but paid no mind to it. _'Come on! I don't want to be stuck at the orphanage all day!! Give me something!' _As luck would have it whatever bump into him was his answer.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STANDING!" A fuming voice yelled.

Dante merely rolled his eyes showing he could care less and said, "I will if you watch where YOU'RE going."

He could hear the girl trying to come up with a comeback, but only came up with mumbles. Kagome was very aware it was her fault for not paying attention.

Dante held out his hand to help her up, he may have not cared when she bumped into him, but he was never one to leave a person down.

The girl pouted, which was kind of cute when she stuck out her bottom lip, he couldn't see her eyes since they were being cover by her bangs, but he was sure she was glaring at him non-the less. She grabbed hold of his hand and he left her up with ease. She looked up at him and he was finally able to see her eyes. He was startle to say the least, they brown an ordinary color, but these they had so much warmth and comfort in them. He then notices her aura. It was so clean and innocent the only word he could use to describe it was that it was Pure.

Kagome gave the boy an odd look and said, "Hey, you can let go now."

Dante then realized he was still holding her even though she had her feet firmly on the ground.

He let go of her remembering what he had to do. Now was not the time, he would flirt later, "Whatever, I have to get to school."

"The school on Sakura Street, right?" She asked in a calm and rather soothing voice.

He gave her an odd look, a bit surprise on how she was angry at one moment then calm the next. "Yeah, why?" He answered/questioned.

"I figured so. You've got the same uniform my school is required to wear." She gave a small smile realizing he seems to be having a bad morning. "If you want, I could show you where it is. I have to go there myself."

He gave her a suspect look. She was mad him a second ago, she could be trying to trick him and give him wrong directions, but then that would make her late too. So she wouldn't want that. He looked into her auburn eyes once more he saw nothing but innocents. No she won't do something like that. But pretty faces have tried to trick him before…

"I'm not trying to trick you." She said firmly with a hint of anger. "You know- never mind. If you want to come then come." She turned and started walking off.

He hesitated at first whether or not to follow her, trusting some who could practically read you mind wasn't exactly best idea, but when he started to feel her aura leave it felt much colder then it was before. He sighed and thought _'Why not, she's cute.' _And not by his better judge of character, he followed her. It wasn't that he was a bad judge he merely likes to see how things played out.

Kagome looked up at him with a smile and said, "So how long have you been here for?" trying to start a conversation with the silver hair stranger following her.

Dante walked along side of her and look down at her crescent face; he now had a much better view of her features now that she wasn't on the ground. Her pale ivory skin, with long jet back hair that showed blue tinge with the light hit it just right; follow by her innocent brown eyes.

"Week." He answered, trying to keep his answer short like he said before, he wasn't fluent in Japanese. He knew as much as he did thanks to his mom, she had once been a foreign exchange student here. In fact, he was surprise that he was able to answer that girl back so quickly when she told him to watch where he was standing or even understood what she said just now.

"Would you like me to speak in English?" She said in perfect English tongue.

He quickly gave a shock look, "You can speak English." He then had a huge grin on his face. Yes! This meant he didn't have to pretend he understands whatever she says.

She nod her head and said, "Yeah, I'm a college level for reading in my language since I was 12, so both my mom and I agreed it would be good for me to take up English as a second language."

"Good for me at least, not only do I get to have someone to talk to, you're a total babe too." He smiled.

"Un-huh," She comments back, raising an eyebrow slightly blushing, this was actually the first time anyone seem to be attracted to her or at the least called her 'babe'. Kagome was usually just the normal looking girl in the background of all the prettier ones. Still she wasn't going just let this guy teases her. "As long as you keep your hands to yourself, I'll help you."

"So just hands…" He smiled a rather too smooth for her taste.

She took a step away from him, not liking the look he was giving her.

He laugh, "Don't worry, I know I have limits. I won't do anything you don't want."

She smile know he was telling the truth. "That's nice to know." She held out her hand, "Here, let me see your schedule. Maybe we have some class together."

He dug around in his pocket in till he found the piece of paper and hand it over to her. She gaze the paper seeing if any of it look similar to her schedule. Dante couldn't help admire his own luck. Not only did he end up bumping into a girl that was friendly enough to show him the way to school, she also spoke English. A plus note, her scent wasn't bad. His demon nose was pretty sensitive and girls around their age usually wore far too much perfume for his taste. He didn't exactly enjoy sneezing for two minuets straight, because of the chain reaction the perfumes let out. She smelt like cherry blossoms a very sweet aroma that wasn't over powering his senses at all. It was something he felt he could like.

But something was nagging him in the back of his mind for the past few minutes and he finally remembers want it was. '_WHY WASN'T SHE GOING ANY FASTER?' _If she went to the same school as him then this meant they were both late. Why wasn't she panicking like he was early _'Easy, she wasn't going to get her off ground privileges taken away!' _his own mind yelled at him. She seem like a good student and considering the fact she already master her own languages and was moving on to English she seem to care for her grades.

She looks down at her watch, and then looks back at the schedules. But still she didn't change her pace. He knew something was up, whether it was trying to make him late or not caring. Dante just knew he wasn't going to get to school on time at this rate.

"Listen." He said in the nicest tone he could manage, "I need to get to school. So could you hurry or give me the directions there."

The girl look up at him, he easily over toward her, but easily felt small himself when he saw the hurt look she gave him.

Kagome said, "But why are you in such a hurry?" She was a bit sad. She really didn't want to walk alone. For some reason, she felt very protected around him, like nothing could harm her. It was strange, she got different feelings around different people, but his was so comforting so quickly. That had never happen to her around anyone else.

Dante's jaw drop, was this girl that dense, "What the- BECAUSE I'M LATE!" He yelled losing his clam voice.

Kagome gave him a puzzled look, but not liking the tone he gave her. Man this guy must have been having a bad morning but that was no reason to be rude. She decided that if he yelled at her again she was going to whack him over the head. "Late? Late for what?" She asked.

"For school…" His anger died down a bit when he saw she a bit confused.

"But school starts at 8:30"

"Yes, ten minutes from now!"

Kagome look back at her wristwatch and said "But its 7:22"

He gave her an odd look and took her wrist to check her watch it did say 7:22. He checks his own watch, 8:21. It finally clicks together, why she was so calm. "You know, your watch is an hour behind?" He pointed out.

"What, but I haven't even touch it." She really didn't, she had it on the whole time yesterday. Constantly checking how long she was there at that temple for.

"Well, daylight savings was yesterday. You must have forgotten to set it an hour ahead."

Kagome took her wrist back and set her watch to the right time. If she had listened to her mom or grandpa they would have told her about it, or maybe they did and she was being a brat and not listening. She really needed to apologies to them now. "Wow, I feel dumb. Wait…then that means…I'M LATE TOO!" Realization struck her.

"NO SHIT!"

She ignored his cussing and burst into speed that she didn't even know she had. Dante followed right behind her, since he still needed her to show him the way.

"I can't believe I'm so stupid." She yelled still running as if her life depends on it.

Dante merely grind even thou he knew she couldn't see it. He actually found this all very funny, knowing he wasn't the only one who felt this way. "I wouldn't say that. At least you got up early to get to school on time. I was relying on the orphanage to wake me up and tell me. I don't know what I was stiffing to get that idea."

She looked behind at him and said, "You know, you should really stop cussing like that. It isn't good manners."

Before he could say anything she trip over crack on the cement. He quickly grabbed her by the collar of her white and green uniform so she wouldn't get hurt falling to the ground.

"Thanks," She said. She felt bad, she was aware that he wasn't going as fast as he could because of her.

Dante put her back on her feet. "No, problem. Let's keep going."

She took out a small notebook from her bag and started writing something, "Here I'll just give you the directions. There's no point in both of us being late. You could make it there in five minutes that's left without me."

Dante sighed he could easily get to school on time if he did know the way, but even if he did, he wouldn't leave her alone like this. She had to agree to help him when she had only first met him minuets ago. If anything he wouldn't have felt right leaving her like this.

She handed him that paper, but he decline. This only caused her to get upset and shoved the paper into his chest. Dante shock his head, they were losing time. There was only one way they would make it on time. Dante scope the girl into his arms and took off in the direction they were running to.

Kagome blushed shade of 5 reds as the man she just met was carrying her off bridal style to school. She started to protest, but was cut off.

"Don't worry, I can get us there on time just point the way." He said while dodging all the men and women that where in their way and even jumping over some crates or boxes that were in the way.

"Take a left." She said and pointed to the directions seeing there was no way he was going to change his mind. He did what she said.

Kagome wasn't sure what to be amazed at that he was able to carry her and run with easy, or being able carry and avoid not bumping into anyone. She blushed more when she saw all the strange looks people were giving them as they passed by. Even though she only saw them for a second or maybe less, because of how fast the boy was running. It was enough to make her want to hide her face. Which she did, she buried he face into his chest and told him to take another left. She could tell he was muscular not just by how he was able to carry her with ease, but by how solid his chest was. She found she like the cologne he was wearing. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but she like it. He even had the hint of pizza in there.

Dante wanted to laugh as the girl tried to herself from the world into his uniform. Part of him felt bad, because of the situation she was in made her feel humiliate. Another part he enjoy the loving shade of red the stained her cheeks. The part he truly enjoyed was holding her in his arms. The closer she was to him the warmer he felt. He felt lighter than he had in years. What was with this girl? He hadn't even known her name and yet she brought out all these wonderful things. He only wish she wouldn't be so embarrass of what these people thought. She would be happier if she didn't have that idea everyone was judging her.

"Hey, turn the next corner into the alleyway and put me down." She said looking away from his chest.

"School's there?" He asks not thinking.

"No, it's a short cut, but there is a fence that we have to climb over it." She said and he made the turn into the alley.

Sure enough there was a wired fence, but Dante didn't stop he didn't bother even to slow down.

Before Kagome could get a word out or Dante himself had time to think, the half devil jumped on to a dumpster that was there, then on to a wall, bounce off of that to the other wall, finally over the fence and land perfectly on the ground. He continued running, and then he realized he just showed his demon strength to someone. One of the things his mother told him to never do. For mankind would fear him if they found out who his father was. At the moment though he more concerned what the girl in his arms thought. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

Kagome blink several times try to comprehend if what just happen was real. Did he just perform a Spiderman move right now? Was it even possible what he just did? Well it had to be since he did just do it right now. She looked up at in his light blue eyes and could she see he was looking down at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Where next?" He asked.

She blinks again surprise he answered her back, as if what he just did was just something normal. Of course she could tell this guy was nothing but normal. The way he act and presented him, the way he solve problems. It was his way not a normal way. Normal was okay and so was his way. He must be a great athlete to do something like that and smart to get a good idea of where to jump to make it that height in three jumps.

"Umm…go straight and then take a right." She said. She decided she would ask him about it later.

"Right." He said a bit surprise she didn't ask anything about him jumping over the fence.

He did what she said and when he turned the last corner. He stops when he saw the school. He couldn't believe he made on time.

Kagome "Keep going! The bell's going to ring any minuet."

He sprinted into the school and down the hall. Happily there were no kids in the hall so Dante didn't have to try and dodge any of them.

"Take the right." She pointed.

"Alright…Hey wait. Which class are we going to yours or mine?" He asks.

"Both, we have algebra together."

"Seriously?" He was now truly having a hard time believing his own luck. He could believe the fact that he ran into a girl that could speak English and they both were running late. But they even had the same class together? This girl couldn't be a demon or work for one. Her aura was far too pure to have ever been tainted by evil.

"Yeah, weird huh?" She said think how unbelievable this really was. "Go through that door." She pointed at the right where it said room 19.

Dante dash in to the classroom where all the students were clearly startled by the door slamming open with a new student carrying a familiar one. "HERE!" Dante yelled while tripping over a bucket the left lying on the floor. He quickly shifted his body so he would land on his back and the girl in his arms would be all right. He hit the back of his head loud enough to be heard.

Kagome quickly got off of the poor guy and sat next to him. She could hear the whole class laughing and giggling at their descend, but she didn't care. "Oh God! Are you okay? How your head! Are you alright?"

Just then the bell rang indicating Kagome and Dante class had started. Dante sat up with a big grin on his face. "Are you kiddy me I actually got to class on time! There's nothing the orphanage can do now!"

Kagome gave him a blank expression. He acted as if his head hadn't even touched the floor much less slammed to the ground. He seemed… happy more than anything. But she shook off her blank expression when she saw the smirk he gave her as his way of showing his gratitude for her. She returned it back with the smile of her own.

"Higurashi!" A callous voice called.

The voice made both of them cringes. They both turn slowly: Kagome for this being the very first time she never got in trouble, Dante for knowing that tone meant HE was in trouble, because he heard very many times before. Looking down at them was very angry teacher with a pale baldhead.

Kagome quickly got up and apologize a few dozen times and went straight to her desk with class snickering at her dismay. She pulled out her math textbook and pretends she was study to please the teacher. Her fellow classmates were laughing and snickering at her.

Dante was not at all pleased with his new class laughing at the girl who had just helped him get to class and was the only one concern if he was alright. Frankly, if a human had token a fall like that could have easy cracked open his skull. Happily he was only half, but he didn't appreciate their enjoyment in another's suffering. Him, it was fine, he didn't care. He laughs at himself all the time, but for another it wasn't.

"Sparda Dante?" the teacher questions the unknown half demon.

Dante picked himself up and held up his hand with a smile, "Yep."

The teacher merely looked at his hand then turned away "Introduce yourself." He said headed for his desk.

Dante rolled his eyes, but his smile never left his face. This teacher was one of those hard ass teachers that didn't want to even give Dante a chance, because he was almost late once and apparently that made him a 'bad student'. Dante could of careless, he keep his smile and not let this break his mood. He really didn't like being pissed off very long, it usually rude his day and everyone else's.

He got up in front of the class and scan his classmates. Some guys in the classroom were skeptical about him, while others could give rat's ass about him. He could clearly hear the girls whispering to each other thinking he was cute and his silver hair was sexy. Dante couldn't denial this fact. He was erasable to all mortal women.

His blue eyes found their way to pure hearted schoolgirl that had accompanied him here. She was whispering to another girl with straight short black hair and yellow hair band. Dante focus his hearing on what they talking about.

"Kagome, where did you find HIM?" The girl he didn't know said.

Kagome, he figured her name was whisper back, "By the park, he was coming late to class and needed directions. So we kind of help each other out."

"And this silver hair knight just swiped you right off your feet…"

He could see her face become slightly red, "NO, ERI, it's not like that. I wasn't fast enough, so he picked me up and brought me to school. It really was only in his best interest too." She slightly frowns at that thought.

"Bummer Kagome… I know how hard it is for you to get a boyfriend…"

"Shut up! Just because the rest of you got or had a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't get one." She pouted.

"Calm down," Her friend Eri said holding up her hands in defensives way, "I'm just saying it would have been nice-"

Eri was cut off again, "Give me a break! I met the guy ten minutes ago! You think I want to hang off his arm just like that!" Kagome whisper a bit more loudly.

"Well, I know it's not usually your style to hang off guys, but it looks like half the girls in the class are already head over heels for him. Sorry Kagome, I think he's going to be taken by the end of the day."

"That's okay, I guess." Kagome fiddle around with a panda easer she had out, "He is sweet from what I can tell. I'm sure whoever gets him will be pleasant enough to show him around. I just hope that they won't forget he is from another place and shows him around properly."

"Kagome, you're so innocent. While girls are thinking about making out with him, you're here more concern with his safety. You're too cute some times."

She gave a dull look at her friend's insult or complement or whatever you want to call it and said, "Geeze…god knows dating is the most important thing."

"Come on its high school and you are after all the most desirable girl in the whole school."

"When was this decided!"

"Since the day all the boys started talking about you. Don't worry though; we as your best friends will make sure you're set up with the most desirable guy."

Kagome merely gave her friend a dull look, "How can I ever repay you?"

She was silent for a few seconds while a smile crept up on her face. "Well Kagome… If you don't mind, do you think you can hook me up with the cute up there?"

Kagome fed up with her friend and toss her panda easer and hit Eri right on the forehead and turned her attention to the Dante in front of the class.

Very interesting… not a lot of women are interested in helping him the first time meeting him. Well at least not the way she was thinking. She was different in the way she was looking at him. He couldn't see any heart shape eyes directed at him. Not like the other girls. Was she truly that pure that she was untainted by lustful desires?

"Mr. Sparda, will you please introduce yourself to the class already?" The teacher said rather impatiently.

Dante put his hand to his chin as if thinking and said, "Speech? Now? I'm sorry, I feel so unprepared. I didn't have time to get anything ready." The class chuckle at his sarcasm.

"Just say something about yourself." The teacher said rather bored with his new student's humor.

Dante looked at his fellow students and said, "Well, what can I say? I came from America until I was transfer. My favorite color is red. Oh, and I like pizza." All the girls' students started to whisper to one another about how good they look in red or how pizza was their favorite food too and some other stuff, but Dante couldn't understand it due to his lack of vocabulary in this language.

"Take your seat Mr. Sparda and we can start with our lesson for today." The teacher got up from his desk and started to write on the chalkboard.

Dante survey the room for any place to sit. There were three: One by the teacher desk (There was no way in hell was sitting there for obvious reasons), Another by the door (A good and quick escape) and the last by the window. Nothing to special about, expect for the fact it Kagome was only a seat away to the left. He picked the window seat because if he got too bored he could always look outside for amusement.

Twenty minutes into the lessons and Dante's head felt like it got ran over by a stampede of demons. He held his hand up against his head and his arm prompted up to kept himself from falling over. How can anyone be as boring as this teacher? This is unimaginable torched it was more fun trying to get to school then being here. He turned to see what the class was doing to pass up the time. Some were taking notes, some passing notes, other looked half dead, like him, and found some girls were still checking him out.

He looked over pass the girl that was sitting next to him and towards Kagome. Not that he really cared what she was doing, but he wanted to know what she was doing to pass the time. She looked like she was listening, but he could tell she was merely dazing out, keeping both her mind and her sanity away.

Kagome just sat there replaying yesterday over and over again. She was such a brat yesterday. She sighed, she defiantly own her family an apology. She brushed away stray hair from her face and notes out of the corner of her eye the Dante looking at her. He looked bored and wanted to be anywhere but here. She smiled and gave him a small waved with her hand.

Dante smirked waved back at the schoolgirl; it made him happy to see some kind of human reaction, besides gawks and stares at him. But the girl next to him quickly caught it and thought he was waving to her. The girl frantically waved to him happy thinking he was giving her his attention. Dante sigh, but waved to her anyway.

Kagome lowered her hand upon seeing Dante waving to the girl next her. She had thought the new student was saying hello to her, but he was more interested in the other girl. She turned to the teacher and saw that he was extremely angry with the white hair student.

He marched up to Dante's desk and said, "Mr. Sparda, is there something interesting that you will like to share to the class."

Dante looked up at the teacher knowing he was in trouble, but at the moment he was having trouble organizing he's Japanese together to comprehend what his teacher was saying.

The teacher said, "Mr. Sparda, I will only tell you this once and only once. Don't interrupt class. I do not tolerate such nonsense, if you were not a new student I would have had you suspended from school for the day. Do you understand?" The teacher waited for his new student to respond.

Dante didn't give answer, he watch his teacher face get redder and redder with annoyance. Dante was dumbfounded by how angry his teacher was getting. He really wished he could get his Japanese back together at the moment. Then he could give some remark to the instructor instead of the sitting there looking like an idiot.

"Young man, answer me." The teacher said unhappy with the silence.

Dante caught that much, but still didn't know how to translate it back "I would if I understood what the hell you were saying." He muttered in English knowing the teacher wouldn't be aware of what he was trying to say.

Kagome on the other hand understood what had he said. She figured from the start Dante was having trouble adjusting to the language here, but didn't say anything. Not that she didn't want to help the new guy out, but because the teacher would have shouted at her and gave her two days detention for specking when the teacher was. She felt bad for Dante though, why couldn't the teacher just take a deep breath and see Dante couldn't understand what he was saying.

"That's it!" The teacher shouted making the whole class jump, expect Dante who was now finding all this funny but hid it. "Answer me right now or I will send you the principal's office and have you suspended for a week!" The teacher looked the silver hair student straight in the eye expecting him to ask for forgiveness.

But none came. This was cruel for the half demon, Dante wanted so bad to comment on the teacher actions. It was funny to him, even if he could comprehend what the teacher was scolding him for. He wouldn't have taken this seriously. Just the tension, the students' stares, and the teacher trying to make himself look intimidating, made him wanted to laugh. He faced so many horrible things before that this was nothing the half demon.

When the teacher saw no action from Dante it made him angry. No student had ever displayed such lack of respect to him. He made it clear to everyone who came in the class that it will not be tolerated and yet here he sat just looking at him. He truly did not like this child; as soon as Sparda was suspended he would have him transfer to a different class. He could not go appear soft before his student's. Then they might get the idea that they could do as they pleased in his class. Something he could not allow.

Teacher was final fed up and said "Dante Sparda …" but was cut off.

"He only wants you to behave in class or he is going to suspend you." Kagome quickly said. She sank into her chair when both the Dante and the teacher looked at her direction, mostly because their teacher was glaring at her for her. She knew she was going to get in trouble for speaking out, but she couldn't just let the poor guy get in trouble for not being able respond back.

Dante smirked finally someone was telling him what was going on.

"Miss. Higurashi" Their teacher turned his attention to his female student, which cause Dante grin to disappear. He was going to yell at her for trying to help him!

Dante said, "Quick tell him I don't understand everything he's saying."

Kagome quickly found her voice and told the teacher.

He first gave her an odd look, then turned to Dante and gave him suspect look. "Then why was he able to talk to the class."

Dante caught that much and said in Japanese, "I know enough to get me through a conversation. Then sometimes I get lost."

"Seems too coincidental for me." The teacher said.

Dante took a deep breath and turned to Kagome indicating he didn't understand. She sighed and smile, "He doesn't believe you."

Dante said, "Well I can't help it. How am I'm suppose to learn when he thinks I understand everything he says. Well at least that's half true. Chances are if I was fluent I still wouldn't have pay attention because of how this teacher's voice puts me to sleep…You might not want to translate that last part." He smiled.

She gave small laugh and quickly made up an excuse for it to the teacher who wasn't enjoying his students' conversation he couldn't understand. "Mr. Sparda, would you like to me to seat Miss. Higurashi next to you." He said very irritated and sarcastically.

Dante gave a big grin because he was happy he understood that last part, "Actually yes. I would greatly appreciate it if you let Kagome sit by me." He said quite politely and in Japanese.

Kagome went stiff and the room fell dead silent.

The teacher slapped his hand over his face and couldn't believe the new student had actually suggested him to move Dante to his friend so he could have someone to talk to. "Mr. Sparda, why would I even consider allowing you to sit near your friend?"

Dante turned to Kagome, She said, "He doesn't think it's a good idea. He thinks you'll interrupt class if you had someone to talk to."

Dante "Tell him, if anything it would probably be to his best interest." She raised an eyebrow unsure of how this will help. He just wink at her and said, "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Kagome still had doubt at what he was planning, but he seems so confident in himself. She sighed, and did what he said.

Teacher sighed, "How?"

Dante looked over at Kagome and said, "Get ready to explain to him." Dante took a deep breath and look up at the teacher "Well, Mr.…Teacher" He said realizing he didn't even know his teachers name. "I know just enough of your language to attend school, but we have to face that I'm not going to capture everything that comes out of your mouth and I seriously doubt you're going to like it if I disrupt class every thirty seconds to ask you what you just said." He let Kagome catch up to what he was saying. He knew it wasn't easy for her convert messages back forth like this.

Once she finish, his teacher nod demonstrating he got the message and agreed. Dante continued, "If Kagome sat by me, then there won't be a need for me to ask you anything. I could just whisper it her and she could tell what I'm missing. Then class can continue and you won't have to hear my voice."

"Tempting." His teacher said. He said something else, but Dante couldn't catch it.

He turned to Kagome, who suddenly looked a bit embarrass. "What did he say?" Dante asked.

Kagome sighed feeling ashamed, her eyes never left her desk, "He said fat help that will do. I'm only passing the class with a C. You're better off on your own." Dante frown, which made her feel very uncomfortable. He had such a good idea too to shut their teacher up, but she couldn't help it, math was her worst subject.

Dante couldn't believe their teacher had the nerve to do that to her. She was innocent and only tried to help him and this teacher was cruel enough to humiliate her to make him look like a fool.

Dante turn to the teacher who was smirking deeming he had won, but frowned when a grin appear on the silver hair teenager.

"Even better." Dante smirked.

Everyone in the room gasps breaking the silences in the room, which still made Dante want to laugh more. What was this, a soap opera to them?

Kagome was surprise by his answer. He thought it was good she was bad at math? Still he showed the same confidents as before. Maybe he still had another plan. She couldn't believe how persisted he was though. It was almost as if he determine to win no matter what.

"Mr. Sparda, explain please."

Dante lean back in his chair making himself comfortable and said, "Well, if she having trouble in class then we can help each other. I'm not all dumb in Math you can even check my grades from my other schools. Kagome can speak English very well and can help me with the stuff I can't caught I can help her with the stuff she doesn't understand. I seriously doubt that she a bad student considering she was able to juggle two languages she has to care about her grades so I seriously doubt that she would fool around in class with me and I defiantly don't want to get stuck not knowing what the hell you're talking about again. So you won't have to worry about neither of us causing trouble."

Kagome quickly translated everything to the teacher. Wow, he thought of all that right now. But it really made her uncomfortable; she didn't want to be responsible for to make sure he had his notes were correct. She didn't say anything though she wanted to help him, because he seems to believe she could. That's a lot more credit than their teacher had given her.

Kagome said, "I wouldn't mind helping him out Mr. Uma. It will be a great opportunity to practice my English with someone who has spoken it all their life."

The teacher was not too delighted. This Sparde kid was far clever then he gave himself off to be or perhaps he had done something similar to this be for. He could just say no and have the boy send off to another class far far way from him. He truly did not like him, but to see him struggle in his class would bring him joy after see Dante's also confident idea go up in flames right on him. He was a bit concern for the Higurashi girl. Over all she was a good student and never really broke the rules aside from talking to her friend once in awhile, but she was willing to try and help Mr. Sparda. Besides that, he wouldn't mind see her drop him when her grades start to fall.

Mr. Uma took a breath and said, "Very well, I'll allow both you and Mr. Sparda to sit with one another, but Miss. Higurashi. This will be you responsibility." He could see his student go stiff with what he wanted. "If he acts up in class I will punish both of you plus if you grades fall below that of a 68 I will have him removed from the class since he is supposedly helping you. Do agree with these guild lines?"

Kagome gulped and nod her head agreeing with the conditions. The class immediately gasps and whispers could be heard all around the room.

Dante look over at Kagome wanting to know what was going on! What was the teacher saying? Was he being a jackass to her again? Why did she look so nerviest! He was too impatient he knew. He couldn't help even when he was a kid! When his mom told he to stay in the corner as a kid he would climb up it when he got bored. He couldn't help it! He wanted an answer; he didn't want to wait quietly.

Kagome turned to him and he could see the little flush of pink on her cheeks, "Well, he agreed." She said with a smile.

Dante jumped from his seat and over the girl's desk next to him and over to Kagome "Are you serious?" He asks he ask with a smile. He could have sworn baldy wasn't going to allow it.

Kagome slowly nod her head at the new student very surprised at his reaction.

Dante couldn't believe it worked. He turned to the Mr.Uma and gave a small bow as thanks he remembers his mom saying to do once.

The teacher rolled his eyes he then told the girl in the desk next to Kagome's to move over to Dante's. Dante took over his new seat and got himself comfortable he then took hold of Kagome's desk and pulled her over to his. Kagome slightly blush at how closed she was sitting next to him. He was now a few inches away from her. She looked over to Eri, she was laughing silently pointing at her from a far. _'If only I had another panda eraser…' _Kagome thought bitterly to herself.

The teacher told the class to quiet down and continued with the lesson. Kagome wrote down notes the best she could. Mr. Uma lecture and wrote down the instructions faster then she write. It was one of the reasons why she wasn't passing was because of how fast he was. He barely gave her enough time to write her notes before he erased them and started the next problem. But now she really needed to stay focus and get everything down.

After a few minutes a hand gently rested on hers, "Don't pay attention to him." He whispered in her ear.

If she wasn't blushing at his touch he was certainly was for his voice. She looked over at the student sitting next to her and looked in to his icy blue eyes.

He smiled down at her seeing the flush of color on her cheeks, "Listen I know how to do this, I'll show you." He explains the problem and made a he an example on a piece of paper. He then made another one and let her try to figure it out for herself. To her surprise she found it much more easily to get her work done listening to him then to her teacher. She was surprise at how smart he was. First he was able to convents their teacher to let them sit together then HE was the one helping her with her math work.

When the bell rang was the biggest relief in Dante's whole life. As much as he enjoyed Kagome's company and doodling pictures, he really couldn't shake off the feeling of his teacher glaring at him. He shrugged it off do to fact that class was over. '_Another enemy I am to another's list.' _He thought to himself.

"Thank you" A voice said.

He looked over at Kagome who was smiling sweetly at him. He smirked back, "No problem. I happen to go over this stuff last year." He put his stuff away and through his bag over his shoulder.

Kagome grabbed her bag and they both walked out of class together. "So you're good at math?" She asked.

Dante ran his hand through his white hair and said, "I'm decent, but it has been a year. I should probably go over my old notes."

"Well, if you already did this then why are you doing it again?"

He shrugged, "Honestly, it was the same problem that I was having it today. I didn't do well in my placement test, because I didn't understand what most of what the questions were asking."

Kagome "That's not fair. I know how about I go talk to the principal for you to retake it!"

Dante walked along side of her, "Aww…that's cute, you're worried about me. Don't bothered about it though, I'm cool were I am."

"But you're getting a lower education then what you are!"

"Really it's okay. I don't like my teacher very much, but I like the class nonetheless. Besides I can tell you can use the help."

She scratches the back of his head in shame, "So you can tell?"

Dante just smiled, "Yep, how about this. You help me and I'll help you."

"How can I do that? You seem to know more than I do."

"Well you can tell me when I'm doing something stupid. That will be very helpful." He said.

Kagome smiled and tapped her chin, "Well I guess I can do that and in exchange you'll help me with my math?"

He nods, "Yep and not only that. Anything else we'll both figure it out."

"Your pretty nice guy for wanting to help me out."

"You did the same me for earlier. Getting to school and then translating for me to Baldy."

"Baldy?"

"Mr. Uma, it's a very suitable name for him. If I do say so myself." He smiled.

Kagome giggled she couldn't help Dante said thing that were on his mind and it was the things she was thinking, "You really don't like our teacher do you?"

Dante's face went serious and he said, "Hell no, what ran up his ass? Is he always like that?"

Kagome sighs, "I know, it's just the way he is. He acts as if math is the most important thing in the world, but it's just best to keep telling yourself you only have do this class one year and it's all over."

"That or just throw him in front of a bus."

Kagome slapped his shoulder, "You're evil aren't you!" She said playfully.

Dante gave an innocent look, "I honestly try not to be."

"Oh Dante, you remember our agreement on making sure you don't do something stupid?" Dante nod his head. "Well your P.E class is next and you pass the gym two halls ago."

"What! Umm… Thanks. I'll see you around!" Dante said running towards the gym.

Kagome called back "Sure! Met me at room 12 after P.E! I can show you round to all your class at break!"

Dante didn't answer back just went straight into the P.E room.

Kagome sighed and continued to her Art class. He was sweet kid, but she knew he would be gone from her life once he made some friends and found out where he fit in the school. She probably wouldn't get to talk to silver hair stranger after this week.

Dante sighed to himself when he reached his locker and change into his new set of clothes. Sure he wanted to hang around with her, he like her so far. She was the only girl in who wasn't busy gawking him to say anything, but he knew better than that. He would evidentially be move again to another school because of demon attacks. Sure he would met some kids and hang round with them, but at the end when he left. They would never stay in contact he would be only a memory to them. '_So why bother' _Dante thought as he closed his locker and went to P.E.

Little did the innocent schoolgirl or half demon know is how much they would affect each other lives.

Author Notes: (Don't worry you don't have to read this if you don't want to, but **Please Review**.) I had Kagome be able to speak English because I thought it would be good way for her and Dante to become friends right away. Plus Kagome always seem to be a natural friendly person and figure she would help out a person is she could. Since Dante likes to talk and it would be no fun if no one could understand him. So thus the connection through understanding and listening was good way to bring them together.

Anyway I think I'm going to shut up now. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and please leave review before exiting the story. -


	2. Study

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Devil May Cry pass it on

Oh yay! I got reviews this is so awesome! I'm so happy that so many people were interest in it! Thank you all very much. - Well here's the next chapter.

**Study**

A month had gone by and Dante had seemed to make plenty of friends, but the thing she notices was that you like Dante or you hated him. Some kids liked his wise crack jokes while other were annoyed by him. Anyhow he actually got along with all the kids expect for the want-to-be-gangs. They've always seemed to want to pick a fight with him, but Dante never even gave then a glance back. As if he to say they weren't even worth the time. Other then the gang, he was always seen with a different group in the morning, P.E, and in the after school. Kagome was a bit surprise to see him with her at brake everyday. She didn't understand why he would do this, but he there with her every brake.

Joking, playing around, she had even got some glares from other girls, but Dante some how took care of them. What no one could figure out was where he disappears off to at lunch. Not that Kagome really cared, but she found it odd how his fan club (Yes, a fan club had been formed) couldn't find him. They trailed him all day and suddenly 'poof' he gone in till the next lunch was over. Several people had even questioned her on it. She had no clue where he was. But she couldn't blame them for asking her.

Both Dante and Kagome were in other class together other then math. They both had English and Choir. Dante didn't really need help with English, but refuse to sing at all during Choir. The teacher was far nicer about it then Mr. Uma so figure it was due to fact he couldn't sing in their language and told him if he could stay in the class, but had to turn the page for her while she played the piano for the class or he could attempt at singing. To everyone surprises he choose to be the page-turner and never complain. She didn't really understand why he even took the class. She like choir it was more interactive and to her it seems boring and pointless just to turn a page.

Dante sighed as he watches the clock, another half hour in till math was over. Something tugged at his sleeve he. He looks over at Kagome who was still seat next to him. She pointed at her paper indicating she was ready for it to be check.

Dante took the paper and check it.

Kagome took some paper and wrote: So how did I do?

Dante: Good, no mistakes.

She drew a smiley face: Really! Do you think I will pass the math test!

Dante: As long as he doesn't throw a curve ball like putting something he hasn't taught us then yes.

Kagome: That's Great!

Kagome and Dante had to pass note in class since the Mr. Uma got upset whenever they would whisper to one another. He was still difficult with Dante, and always seem to be looking for away to get the student in trouble, but no luck there. Passing notes still wasn't acceptable but as long as it as they weren't caught they weren't in trouble. Dante was usually the one on it; before the teacher was even able to look back he had already put the notes they wrote away. She still couldn't figure out how he did it. She did feel a little guilty for breaking the rules, but how else were they going to get their work done?

Kagome look over at the piece of paper Dante was working on. On it she found a drawing of two people. It wasn't done very well, but you could tell they were people. One was with shaggy hair and had on the school uniform with a something pointed at the other was had no hair and had X's for eyes. After studying it closer she figure out what it was.

She pitch Dante's arm to get his attention and wrote: Dante, did you draw yourself shooting the teacher!

Dante smiled and took his pen and wrote: What gave it away? Was it the baldhead?

She wasn't too sure what to do, laugh or stomp on his foot: You have no shame do you?

Dante: Nope! So what going on with you?

Kagome: Me? I have to help out at the shrine today. What about you?

Dante: Nothing really, my ass is being ride for not passing English.

Kagome: How could you not be passing English! You've spoken it your whole life!

Dante: No, I speak normal English. They're teaching proper English.

Kagome: That's still no excuse! You're going to pass that class, even if I have to teach you it myself. Remember if you help me, I'll help you!

He could see the kindest her eyes when she look at him. What he liked about her was whatever comes out of her mouth was always truthful: Okay what do you want then.

Kagome: Dante all I want is your happiness.

Dante: Well your sure sucking it out right now.

Kagome: That isn't what I mean! I want you to be successful!

Dante: But school isn't going to help me with what I want to do. I just do it go because everyone tells me too.

Kagome: Well what do you want to do?

Dante put the paper away before Mr. Uma turn to them to see if they were paying attention. They spent the rest of class pretending to be busy. After class they head to their next period classes and talk about the up coming advents, like assembly, test, or whatever. Dante didn't care too much about this stuff but like Kagome's company. She was just naturally pleasant to be around.

"Dante, Kagome!" Eri said catching up to them.

Both of them sighed. They were both aware of the fact Eri had a crush on him like the all the other girls in the school. Dante wasn't one to want to break a girl heart so he played along as if he had no clue of Eri's true desire. Kagome knew Dante was just being nice to Eri even if he had no feeling for her. It was just the way he was. During Break their conversations were always interrupted by other girls trying to get his attention, he didn't turn them down, he always gave them the attention they need to feel important then they left happy.

Kagome smiled at her old friend, "Hey, what's up?"

Eri said, "Nothing just wondering what you're all doing today. I was thinking we should all go to the Wac Donald's and talk. Would you want to like to go Dante?"

Dante tapped his head as if he was trying to think and said, "Today…hmm, sounds like fun…"

"But he spending this afternoon on his English he not passing. Right Dante?" Kagome interrupted him.

He sighs, "Yep that's right, sorry. School comes first." Secretly he was rather happy for the excuse.

Eri face dropped "Oh that okay then I guess its me and the girls today right Kagome?"

"Actually, I got to go help out help out at the shrine today." Kagome confess.

Eri sighed again, "Fine… maybe… I know! How about we all meet for lunch! Dante where do you hang out? We'll meet you there."

Dante smirked, "If you can find me then you can have lunch with me."

Eri's face lit up, "Okay where are you?"

Dante thought about "I'm in the place where blossoms bloom in March." He said as he walks into the gym.

Eri sighed in a heavenly tone, "God, he's a poet too. Wow he's practically tall, dark, and handsome. Someone straight from 'Seventeen Magazine' but our age!"

"Eri, don't you think you're getting your hopes up? Dante gots practically all the girls at school after him."

Her friend smiled at her, "But I got something they don't have."

"And what's that?"

"I have the one connection to get close to Dante, which happens to be you my friend."

"WHAT!" she shouted, "No way, not going to happen! I'm not going to play matchmaker with you two!"

"Please Kagome! I would do the same thing for you!" Eri pleaded.

"No."

"Come on, everyone at school knows he talks to you more then anyone else. Just slip my name in a conversation or two. Plant the idea of going out with me. Be a friend!"

"No, I like Dante's company. I don't want to chase him away from me if he thinks I going to set him up."

"Please…"

Kagome sighed "Listen I need to get to class, but how about you try talking to him at break everyone knows he comes by to check on me then."

"Great idea, but try and get him to notice me! I don't want to appear to be desperate."

She shook her head, "Anyway can you make heads or tails about what Dante said. _'I'm in the place where the blossoms bloom in March._"

"Yeah, he plans on coming out in the schools garden. Such a strange place to hide, I'm surprise he hasn't got caught by security. Anyway my class is coming up! I'll see you at break!" she called out as she entered he classroom.

Kagome seriously doubt that was the meaning. Dante wasn't much of a poet no it was a riddle. She head for her art class, she would think Dante's little hiding place later.

Dante lean against the wall with is eyes closed. He was waiting for class to start. He ponder about what he was going to do about Kagome little friend. He knew if he broke her heart that meant he could never show his face around Kagome or possibly ruin a friendship at the same time. He knew he had figure out away out of this.

"Hi Dante." A voice said that he also much hated.

The half demon groan in his head and said, "What do you want Hojo?"

"Nothing I just wanted to hang out." The schoolboy said.

God, how this guy annoyed him! Hojo acted so freakin perfect and was always cheerful. From what Dante heard Hojo was the top in the class, best athlete, and number one teachers pet. It got on his nerves. Not only that, but ever since Hojo found out Dante hung around with Kagome somehow meant they were automatic friends or something. This was the last person Dante wanted to hang around with.

"Hey Dante, what do you think about Kagome?"

He kept his eyes closed, "She's cool."

"Do you think she would go out with me?"

Dante eyes snapped open, but luckily couldn't be seen behind his silver hair.

"I really like hanging out with her and her friends have been telling me we would be perfect for another." Hojo continued with what he was saying.

"Oh, and why is that?" Dante ask unworriedly.

"Umm…well I don't know…I guess that's why I want to ask you. You're her friend…"

"How am I supposed to know?" He said as he push himself from the wall. "I've only know her for awhile" He said and walked off.

He could feel something swelled up inside him. He didn't like, it made him react out of nowhere then what he would of like. Just Kagome and Hojo…That little dork why he bothered him with such a dumbass question, like he even cared!

The class had to run around the field and with the frustration Dante felt he had finish rather fast. He got a drink at he fountain he was still irritated it wasn't like he went at his full speed. If he did that the Genesis book of world records would be here in a week. No he was still aware of what he was no matter what mood he was in. It was something Dante knew all to well from childhood.

When the scent of cherry blossoms drifted towards him and he knew whom he was going to visit. He took off without anyone noticing.

Kagome was outside with her class drawing any scenery that caught their interest. Most kids where drawing trees, flowers, or school's flagpole. Kagome found that she like the drawing this Pepsi can she found on the ground. All she really had to do was draw can, the logo, and shade it just right. Hey the teacher wasn't really specific on what he wanted done, just something outside.

Once she was finish, she stayed settled on the grass and went on to a new piece of paper and try drawing anything that came to mind. She drew a circle, then some flames and declare it was the sun then she drew a road, cactus, and monkey for no reason. She wasn't good like Dante's drawing of him shooting Mr. Uma was better then her Desert. Maybe it was because it was had some life in it or lack of one.

A shadow loomed over her, she been her head back to see who it was. Grinning back down at her was none other then Dante. She smiled, "Hey there shouldn't you be running?" She said in English. They found that when they were alone or just talking together to keep their conversation in English. It was easier for Dante and Kagome found that she like have a secret code to talk to someone with.

"Should, did, done. It wasn't hard." He shrugged.

"That was fast. You want to sit down with me?" She ask. She was positive Dante didn't cheat or cut corner in P.E. She remembers how he carried and ran to school from the first time they met. Dante wouldn't need to cheat.

Dante nodded taking a seat next to her and said, "So you going to and any thing else in to your picture?"

Kagome looked at it, "Like what?"

Dante took one of the extras pencils lying beside her and drew a bird and was running on road she made. "Like a roadrunner of course. What else would the coyote chase?" He said while pointing at her deformed monkey.

"It's supposed to be monkey." She said embarrassed.

Dante smile, "It's a crazy world you live in when a monkey go walking in the dessert."

Kagome smile smuggling, "It's my world. It will be whatever I want it to be."

Dante picked up the pencil once more and drew something on the sun, "Well, then let me add a few things to make your world a bit more interesting." He pulled his hand away and shown he had drawn her sun with a smile and sunglasses. She laughed at how ridiculous it looked. "Come on, it makes since the sun is so hot, it need glasses for it's self.

After that it became on big contest on which one of them could make the silliest thing. Somehow in the end the paper had some how got a clown car, dolphin in the air, a flock of flying shoes and a gravestone that says _'here lines Baldy'_ (Yeah, I wonder who drew that). They both had a good kick from that and Kagome knew it was a keeper. She would put her drawing in her memory box when she got home.

Dante look up at the sky, "Hey I got a question…"

Kagome watched him and tilled her head "Really? And what's that?"

"What do you think about that Hojo guy that bugs us at Break?"

"Well, he's nice I guess and kind of cute."

"That Weenie!" he shouted.

Kagome sigh, "I see your opinion on him."

"Yep, I find him annoying. Don't you?"

"Well, yeah…sometimes. He is…very ecstatic about being with us. He is very friendly. Why do you ask?"

"The deewbe crushing on you. Thought I should give you a heads up." Dante said laying his back to the ground.

Kagome blushed "You serious…he likes me?"

Dante scowled he didn't like how her aura change from happy to frighten. Her aura is was one thing that provokes his curiously of the young girl. Whenever he was around her felt warm. Then he notices how her aura would change depending on her mood. He found that he liked her aura the most when she was happy and now at the moment he knew he didn't like it frighten. He said, "I guess."

"He likes the most popular guy in school. Why would he be interested in me?" She ask.

'_Cause your friends are trying to set you up' _Dante answered from what Hojo told him, but he decide to go with his own theory, "Your pretty, smart, and confident. There's pretty much not a down side to you. I can see why someone would want to date you."

"Are those the reason why you like to hang around with me?" She smiled. Dante could feel her aura warm up making everything around her feel comfortable again.

Dante bask in ray of her aura "That and you can take my corniest. No matter how bad it gets. You're really pleasant to be around." He said honestly. He was always an honest person whether you want to hear it or not. He sure wasn't going to lie to Kagome.

Kagome set her book down and was silent for a few seconds. "Dante how do you feel about Eri. She really likes you, you know that?"

Dante knew this was coming, "You know how I feel. I don't like her that way. I just don't want her to get so angry at me that makes you stuck in the middle."

Kagome "You can't keep stringing her along, it's wrong."

Dante sat up looking annoyed, "I'm not. Listen Kagome, have I ever told her 'sure I go out with you', 'I love you', or did any jester of any sort to give her that idea? She is living in her own fantasyland thinking my words means more then what they are."

Kagome knew Dante was right. Eri had away of making things bigger then what they were. "Your right and I know that. I guess I'm just worry about how she going to react. A girl's heart is a delicate thing around this time."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" He asked not really caring. It wasn't his fault at all. Girls always throw themselves at him this wasn't all that different to him. Except for the fact he could ruin the one good thing he had at this whole school.

She sighed and rests her chin on her hand, "I don't know…I think I would prefer for you to be fully honest with her. It's not like she ever had broken up with a boyfriend before and you both aren't even going out."

Dante didn't think it this made it any easier. He shouldn't be too worried about the situation. He was probably going to be leaving pretty soon anyway like always, but it bothered her. "She'll get over me." He shrugged without a care. "It's high school for crying out loud."

Kagome shoot him a look, "Oh yeah, well my parents met in high school and they fell in love."

"Oh what were the chances of that? Like one out of billion chance?" He shot back.

Kagome wave hand to brush off his remark, "It still happen, so you can't change that." She said smiled smugly. "Besides that, people fall in love all the time I hear Kimito is getting married to the world history teacher Mr. **Furi** and he like twelve years older thing her. What you got say about that."

Dante couldn't exactly say any thing about that neither. His father Sparda the most famous demon of all time married his human mother Eva. His old man was like a MILLION years old and his mother was 18 when they got hitched. So that likes what, a thousand year old marrying a infant for humans? Dante designed it was best not to go any deeper into this thought. He guess as long two people loved each other enough it would be okay. At least that is what his mother told him, even when demons came to attack them for her mating to his father, but she didn't care. It didn't matter what you were as long as you both loved and were understanding to each other. Then it was fine.

"_Run away, Dante!" His mother's voice yelled for him._

_An eight-year-old Dante huddle in the crack in the wall covering his mouth to keep himself from crying. He dare not cry for he did the demons would smell his tears and come after him too. He could hear the pains and cries of his loving mother take over his ears. He wanted to do something anything to make it stop, to make THEM stop hurt the person he loved. _

_He heard her cry out in tormented pain, "You must never come out!" Her screams filled his ears "LISTEN TO ME, DANTE!"_

"Dante! Dante!" Kagome's voice called him back. She quickly shook his shoulder trying to get a response out of him. He gasps from his shock back to reality not realizing he was holding his breath. "Are you okay? You space out for a second?" Her voice was filled with concern. Sure Dante had tenacity to space out, but that was usually during class or when Hojo was talking to them. Plus he look frighten for second that was defiantly something Dante never showed. Even when a schools gang first approached him to tell him who they were, all he did was smirk.

Dante quickly gather himself and said, "Yeah, I'm find, but I think whatever ate for breakfast went down south a bit too fast." He lied.

Kagome gave him a discussed look, "A bit too much information. Maybe next time you should just pass on it."

"Can do." He smiled.

She didn't really like that he smiled. She wasn't sure how, but she knew it wasn't real. Kind of like an adult would distract a child away from something they thought they shouldn't see. She wanted to ask but she could feel it wasn't something Dante didn't want to talk about. Well when he ready then he'll talk to he, at least that what she hoped.

"Anyway Dante, shouldn't you go back to P.E. that is you class right now, RIGHT?" She said while pointing out his P.E. clothes.

Dante frown, "Kagome do you want me gone that bad? I-I thought you liked me?"

She rolled eyes, "Please, us being friends doesn't excuse you from going to class."

"So I skip class once big deal. Your suppose to be drawing but your not." He smiled.

Kagome put her on hips "Excuse me? Did you not see my lovely artwork of the desert? Besides I finish my project way before you came along and I'm sure your teacher has other thing in mind for you then just running."

"Yeah…too bad I'm not there to find out."

"There you are Dante!" Hojo voice called out.

'_Damn it all to hell!' _Dante cursed in his own head. They both turn from there seats on the ground to find Hojo coming up behind them.

Kagome smiled shyly a Hojo knowing now that he like her, "Umm, hey…"

Hojo smiled "Hello Kagome! You look rather loving today. I'm here to get Dante. The teacher is looking all over for him. He wants to invite Dante to join the soccer team. Isn't that great Dante?"

Kagome turn to Dante and could have sworn she saw a black like aura of hate around him for a split second, but disappear a second later leaving a very, VERY annoyed teenager. Maybe it was just her imagination.

"Why thank you Hojo…" He said while grinding his teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to class or see Hojo hitting on Kagome in front of him. It wasn't just that he hated Hojo or was jealous or anything but he felt Kagome could do better then him. "But I think I'll pass on that offer."

"Dante! Go the class right now!" Kagome demanded. As much as she loved to hang around with him, he did need to learn to follow the rules.

Dante on the other hand was to busy clean out his left ear with his pinky to care much. "I'll pass."

Kagome shook her head and gather her stuff, "Fine Dante, you can sit here all you want." She got up with her things, "But I'm leaving." She then walked over to her class.

"Oh come on Gomes! Live one the wild side! Ditch for once!" Dante called out to her.

But she kept going but he couldn't see the smile that was plaster on her face since she was walking away from him. She couldn't help, Dante was just able to make her happy so easily, but he ditches his responsibilities far too much. She needs to teach him to stay focus on his tasks.

Dante sighed and got up. He was sad because he had to go to class, but was happy he got Kagome to smile and make her aura change back to it's warm comfort. He should probably go to class now since the only thing that was keeping him entertained just left.

Hojo looked a bit upset at him, but Dante just shrugged it off and headed for were his class was. Hojo followed behind him not saying anything. Dante could feel the little geek wanted say something to him, but seem to feel frighten too. It didn't bug Dante too much, like he said before it wasn't like they were friend or anything.

After awhile Hojo seem to gather some courage and said, "How could you tell Kagome that?"

Dante didn't even glance back, "Tell her what?"

"Say she should ditch class! She a great student! She doesn't need her grades to drop just because you want to have fun!" Hojo said.

Dante just kept walking, "She a big girl Hojo. She can pick what she wants to do." Truthfully, Dante knew Kagome wouldn't have ever ditched in the middle of class. She stuck to what she did in less it was some kind of emergency. The thing was Dante just didn't like seeing her go with a frown or upset like she was when she was leaving. So he just wanted to crack a smile on her before she left. He wasn't serious at all.

"You shouldn't have said it you know! You're setting a bad influent on her!" Hojo said firmly.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Hojo…Do me a favor and shut up. I stick to what I say. I think Kagome is strong enough to make her own decisions without someone nagging her from behind."

Before Hojo could get another word out the teacher was right there with them. The teacher spent a good ten minutes with Dante say how he should join the soccer team. Praising him for speed and great…Dante really didn't know he wasn't paying attention. Dante decline, he didn't want join the team. Sure he could play for fun, but learn when he was twelve other then that his demon side was a bit combative in something was riding on a game. It was best if he didn't play especially since parents came to the games with video cameras. The last thing he need was him caught on tape kicking a ball a 200 mph.

After a long argument with the teacher the bell rang and it was time to leave for the class to leave. Once Dante got dress back into his uniform he head for Kagome's locker to met her for break. Out of everyone here, she was so far the only person worth talking to. She didn't take everything he said too seriously. Unlike some people who apparently can't take a joke (Hojo).

When the bell rang Kagome was let out of class and she head for locker to meet up with all her friends class had went pretty well so she was in a good mood. She put away her art supply into locker got her choir books ready for the next class.

"Hey Kagome." Dante's voice startled her from behind.

She stumped with her things and looked at him and saw his same old grind. She re-composed herself and smiled back "Hello, so how was to rest of class? Did you join the soccer team after all?" She said in English.

Dante said, "Class was a drag and I didn't want to spend my afternoons chasing around a ball so I had to turn down the offer."

"That a pity. I would have come to your games and cheer you on." She smiled. She wasn't disappointed on his choice, but was surprise. Dante did like to get attention and being on the soccer team would have given him plenty of it.

Dante wrapped his fingers around his chin "Really, hmm…might have to reconsider it now."

"Kagome!" A voice interrupted them. She turned to see her friend Yuka with her other two friends Eri and Ayumi. Yuka departed from them and went over to her and him. "Hey guess what I hear Hojo is coming over to see you Kagome."

Kagome blushed and Dante could feel her aura change once again. Why must people ruin his fun? "What's so great about that? He here for 90 percent of time! It's not like he going out of his way or anything." He said in Japanese. He could feel her aura go slightly back to ease realizing this but was still nerviest.

Yuka smiled "I know but still Dante. People can be very surprising." She turned to Kagome "Oh hey girl, I got a message for you." She then look at Dante then whisper into her ear "Eri wanted me to tell you to get Dante to notice her."

Kagome sighed remembering Eri conversation from earlier. She wanted to help her old friend out, but she didn't want to do make her new one leave. How could she do this without making it look like she was setting them up? She fiddled around with the handle of her backpack. This was just awkward now she didn't even know what to say to him. She had an idea, but knew Eri wasn't going to be too happy with.

Kagome started swing her back side to side. "So are you going to grace us with your voice in choir today or are you going just stand there and model for us again?"

Dante watch her wondering why she swinging her bag suddenly, "Well, I can't exactly disappoint what my audience expects of me."

"Or you can surprise them today." '_Okay it was now or never Kagome!' _She thought and she swung he bag one last time and let it slip from her hand and it hit an unsuspecting Eri in the face.

"Kagome! What's the big idea?" Eri yelled.

Dante held back his laughter knowing Eri wouldn't find it funny and walked over and picked up Kagome's bag. "Sorry about that." He smiled. "We'll try and be more careful." Usually when it came to girls and getting angry he would flirt his way out, but this wasn't a girl he wanted his charm enchant.

Eri's face quickly bright up when Dante talk to her, she said, "That's okay!" she said, "Kagome is always clumsy. I'm practically used to it. I swear once tripped on thin air once. Then there was the one time we tried jumping the fence trying to seek into a home game, and Kagome got her skirt stuck on the fence." Eri laugh nervously. She had no idea what she was saying, but she was willing to say anything to get him to stay there.

Kagome's left eye was twitching, '_Oh thank you Eri! Please, oh please tell him every embarrassing moments of my life while your at!' _She wanted to squeeze the life out of her, but Eri always had that habit of blurting out stuff when she was nervous. She better start doing some ground control work and help her out and save what was left of her respect.

"Eri, what about the time we tried to make a homemade cake and you used a actually flower in the recipe." Kagome said trying to get her self out of Eri's conversation.

Eri laugh "Yeah I remember that! We were ten try to baking the first time! I remember trying to turn on the oven and instead of putting it on 360 degrees I thought I would go twice as faster if I put it up to 720. It's safe to say were never allowed in the school kitchen."

Dante had amused smile on his face that just made Eri's heart soar. He was actually smiling at her! Just then the bell rang Eri's face drop, she cursed herself for not taking choir with Kagome and Ayumi. They got to hang around with Dante for a whole period. Plus Kagome was the luckiest out of all of them. She had half of her class with him.

Kagome, Dante, Ayumi walk to class together. Kagome sighed in relief that she didn't see Hojo. She wasn't too hyped up the fact he wanted to go out with her. "Hey you guys, if you're not interested in a guys, but he interest in you what should you tell him?"

Dante said, "Well since I'm a dude and I don't bend that way. I would tell to him to get lost because he doesn't stand a chance in hell." He didn't really have anything against gays or anything, but he knew Kagome was talking about Hojo. Either way if you weren't interested in someone like that then you should just lay it down for them clear to see. But he knew he was being harsher with his words since it was someone (Hojo) he really didn't care for.

Ayumi said "Or you could be more sensitive and tell him no thanks. Right Dante?"

Dante shrugged, "As long as he gets the message."

Kagome "I know you guys are right, but what if…what if they seem perfect for you then what?"

'_Goddamn it, Eri and Yuka! Hojo is not that great!' _Dante sigh "Listen Gomes, this is just from my own experience but if your going to be with someone then its best be with someone you actually can enjoy yourself with. A relationship can only work if both people are comfortable with one another and appears you not comfortable with him." He stated.

Ayumi nodded in agreement, "That's right! Ummm…. who are you talking about?"

"Hojo." Kagome said. Dante was right, if she did went out with Hojo because others wanted her to it would be unfair to him since she couldn't return his feeling. But what would she know. She was fourteen and she never had a boyfriend before she could just be nervous.

"Oh…I'm sorry Kagome. I had thought since he and you got along fairly well it would be good to set you up. I didn't think it would make you uncomfortable."

Dante looked surprise at the curly hair girl and said "You Ayumi? I was expecting more from you."

She sighed, "I know, I know but I can't help it! I love how romances blossom it to love and I couldn't help but think how cute it would have been. If the Best guy in school would get together with the shy pretty girl. At least that's how convincing Eri and Yuka made it. Don't worry I'll try and fix the problem with them and see if they well let it off."

"Ha, I knew they had something to do with it!" Dante yelled in triumph.

Kagome sigh, "Maybe I'm just not old enough for a relationship. Maybe I start going out when I'm 15 maybe things will be clearer." **(Sorano: Ha, yeah right!)**

Ayumi "I don't know Kagome. Putting it off won't make any better."

Kagome sigh, "Listen, enough of this!" She then smiled what the half demon knew was fake. "I've made my pick I won't go out with anyone in till after I'm 15. You can go ahead and tell Eri and Ayumi that."

"But…"

"You heard the woman." Dante said.

"Thank you Dante." Kagome said quite happy the conversation was over.

Dante really didn't want to talk about this anymore. This was more girl stuff then he would ever want know. Sure he wanted to help out with her problem but she would have to take his advice and find someone she truly did like and when that happen he tell her what to look out for. _'Plus if the guy broke her heart I was going to have to break his legs.'_

Choir had gone smoothing, despite fact Kagome had argue with Dante for him to sing. She knew he enjoy the class. She could tell whenever he would close his eyes she knew he was enjoying the songs they were singing. Why didn't he want to join in? They went their separate ways for fourth period for world history and Auto Mechanics. Then came back for English, not much happen then. It was final period where Kagome went to P.E and Dante went to World History. Then everyone was allowed to go home, but Kagome had something else in mind for her silver hair friend.

Dante walked out of last class for the day. He was starving having not eaten anything all day. He really just wanted to go home, get something to eat, and snooze the rest of the day away he worked way too hard. As he walked out of the door he someone grabbed his arm, he could already feel it was Kagome aura.

"Hey Dante, do you remember what we discuss in math?" She asked.

Dante thought back to math, "It was about Baldy dieing, right?"

"Yes, but besides that."

Dante thought about, they didn't really talk about anything important. At P.E they talk about his Eri problem but other then that nothing important he could recall.

She smiled "I thought you forgot. Remember you're failing English?"

"Oh yeah…Oh well, what can you do about?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it! You're studying with me! I even told you so!"

Dante thought back to earlier when they were writing notes…

_Kagome: How could you not be passing English! You've spoken it your whole life!_

_Dante: No, I speak normal English. They're teaching proper English._

_Kagome: That's still no excuse! You're going to pass that class, __even if I have to teach you it myself.__Remember if you help me, I'll help you!_

Dante came back to reality "Oh Shit, you were serious about that?"

She smiled, "Yep, now come along!" She said while dragging him by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hey wait, but I'm hungry! I want to go get something to eat!"

"You can eat at my house! Now pick up the pace!"

Dante knowing he wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this, he sped up a bit to walk along side of her. They got out of school's ground and walk down a couple of blocks.

"So Dante, what do you do after school everyday?" She asked.

Dante look around the block they were in to memorize it for the future. "I wonder around the city. I've almost seen everything. So today I was planning on just going home and eating."

"Well, how do like it so far? You've been here for a while."

"It's cool; you got a pretty good pizza place a mile away from the school."

"You really like pizza don't you? I can smell it off your clothes."

"What's not to like? It tastes great, you can get it no matter where you go, and I practically get my entire nutrient from."

"What makes you say that?" She asked. Most of the girls at school were to worried about eating pizza and burgers because carbs and fat.

"Well, I get my calcium from the cheese, protein from the meat toppings as well, my fiber from the crust, and my veggies from whatever toppings I choose." He smiled very proud of his answer.

"Really? Well what about your fruit. You got to have your serving of 5 fruits everyday." She said wanting to hear what hear his answer for this one.

"Gomes, a tomato is fruit. Come on your suppose to be the smart one between the two of us?" He smiled showing he wasn't really serious.

"Well excuse me!" she smiled back. "At least I don't try to weasel my way out of answers."

Dante "If it gets me out of it then why not?"

She was going to answer, but she saw the steps of the shrine "Oh we're here!"

Dante look and saw very many steps, well that explains why Kagome has such nice legs. He then saw a sign that said the 'Sunset Shrine' and remember Kagome mention something about going to a shrine to work. He said, "Well you going to work now, huh? I guess I'll wait for you go finish working up there and we'll go to your house to study."

"Huh?" She gave him an odd look, but then remember he didn't now she lived at the shrine. She smiled, "Oh I live here too. Well come on. Let's go." She started walking up the steps but stop when she notices he wasn't following. "Dante?"

Dante wasn't too sure if it was a good idea if he went up there. He had kind of accepted the fact that he wasn't allowed on any kind of holy ground, because of his demon blood. Not that he was a religious guy, but manly because it something that he felt he should respect since no one holy has tried to purify him yet. But now the thought of what Kagome was crossed his mind. Does that mean she was priestess or something since she lived here? Would she try to excise him if she found out what he was? No maybe she wouldn't, but that doesn't mean her family wouldn't.

Kagome study him for a bit. He really didn't look comfortable going with her. Was he worried of going to her house or something? It wasn't that big of a deal. She had friends over before. There was no difference to her if it was Dante. Maybe he just needs a nudged to move forward. She walked back down and took his hand and smiled "It's okay Dante." She walked back up steps pulling her silver hair friend along. "You're welcome here, I promise."

Dante was a bit surprise to hear that. This was probably the first someone pure and innocent welcome a demon into their home. Then again she didn't know.

"So what's up Dante? Why so quiet all of a sudden?" She asks not even looking at him and still towed him with her.

"Well…believe it or not. This is my first time at a shrine."

"Really, I guess I shouldn't be too surprise. I grew up here my whole life. It's been pass down from my Dad's side of the family for generations. You shouldn't be worry though. There are lots of people that come here so everyone is welcome."

Dante sigh he wishes he could tell her why he wasn't so hyped up going here. Devils were the worst enemies to place like this. "Is that good to say, Gomes? What if someone dangers comes here."

"I wouldn't be to surprise I remember once when my Dad was still around. He pointed someone to me he was part of this dangerous gang. I ask if we should kick him out before he harms someone. He told me no, that everyone was welcome here in less they here to cause trouble. That if they actually caused trouble that was when we should do something. Later I found him praying at the shrine begging for forgiveness for a little girl who got killed to do to the gang he was in. I believe as long as you have good attentions then your allowed here."

"So as long as I'm a good boy here then I can stay?"

"Yep," She smiled.

"Does that mean if I'm naughty I going to burst into flames?"

"I wish!"

"You want me to burst into flames!" He asked surprise.

"What, no away! I'm talking about my baby bother Souta. He's a little squirt that likes to play tricks on me lately. Do you know how many times I've woken up by shots from a freezing cold super stoker? Okay maybe I don't want him to burst into flames, but at least get caught his pants on fire for a second. Oh we're here!"

They found themselves finally at top of the steps. Dante was quite impress he could feel powers coming from this place. He knew that place like this had spiritual feeling to it, but that was usually because it was bless in someway. There were powers coming out of different direction over this place. One in a shed he was sure it was a demonic weapon but it was being contained somehow, there was also some kind artifact in there but he wasn't sure what it was. What caught his attention quickest other then the weapon was a huge tree they had there. He walked over to the tree and the closer he got the stronger the power felt. '_Well you don't see that everyday a strange a tree with spiritual powers?' _

"That's the Goshinboku Tree it's been around for about a thousand years." She walked over to him to stand by his side. She look at the tree and said "They say a Miko shot an arrow straight into a demons heart and pinned him into a this tree. I think someone might have made it up to explain that hole where the bark doesn't grow."

"Interesting?" Well that did explain where that power was coming from. All stories have some kind of truth to them. That spiritual power he was feeling was probably transferred when along with the arrow. That must have been one hell of a strong priestess.

"I guess." She shrugged and started walking to the house.

Dante followed her "Anymore to the story?"

Kagome "Yeah, but it's not a big deal. I've heard them like a thousand times. They don't mean much anymore."

Dante "I guess I know what you mean. Vergil used to rant on about the same old stories over and over again. I one time had to put sock in his mouth to shut him up. Then again we both end up wrestling on the ground with mom trying to pry us off of one another."

Kagome was about to ask who Vergil was, but Dante suddenly turned around and look over at the well house. "Gomes what's in there?" He asked seriously.

"That? It's the Bone Eaters Well." She answered.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

She nod and lead him there. This wasn't the Dante she knew. Just the way he looks now, he was so serious. Not like this personality at all. Did he see something go into the well right now.

They went and there was nothing there. Just the normal dirt, wood stairs and creepy sealed up well with a sutra on it, what was Dante so troubled about. Dante was about to take a step down to the well, but Kagome quickly remember the rules "Don't Dante."

He look back and his eyes looked frightening as if they where burning deep into your soul wanting to caused you pain from the inside out. He was silent waiting for to answer why.

"Are…are you okay?" She asked not liking the way he felt. Before she felt protected around him, now well she still felt protect but it was scary to think he can actually caused pain to someone else after see his kinder cheerful side. Why was he like this now?

He blinked realizing he was scaring her and he went back to his normal self, but still look tense. "Yeah, I'm fine." And he left it like that.

Kagome wasn't too sure about what just happen, but wasn't going to provoke it "Anyway…you can't go down there it's a rule. I'm not even allowed down there."

Dante said "Why not?"

Kagome thought about and knew there was really no exact rule why, just her, Souta, and anyone else who weren't family wasn't allowed to go in here. When she was little she was frighten of going there. The only time she would ever go in the well house was with her father and she would stay right by door. As the years went on her fear turned to a slight discomfort. She can go all the way down the well now, but she wouldn't touch it. It was childish, but it was something she would have to grow out of.

"Not sure, we're just not allowed." She finally answered.

"Is there a history to this place too?"

"Yeah, umm…" She tried to think, "It called the Bone Eaters Well, because back in the day it said that demons use come and eat people, but some demons had the power to regenerate their body part back after they were attack. So not to take any chance villagers around here use to dump the corpses of demons here, there's something about the soil here that helps the bodies to dissolve faster and all that remains are the bones of those demons." She shutter at the thought. "Anyway nothing important lets go I'm starting to get hungry." She said walking out of the well house.

Dante on the other hand stayed for a second longer and glared at the well. He could feel a demon trap beneath the seal. It was waiting, wanting to come out for something. The thing was, it was far too weak to get out. It seems the demon was trying to gather strength. He could even feel from right where he was, it wanted to kill. It was strange; when he was outside he heard it cry out for something. He knew it was a demon and wanted make sure if it was properly sealed up, but as soon as he walked it he felt all this hate, greed, and envy for what it cried for that it radiated death from the even behind the sealed well. He would damn if he was going to let hurt Kagome. He wasn't going to let another demon kill someone else he cared about.

"Dante come along!" She called.

Dante glared at the old well one last time and walked down back up the steps. There wasn't much he could do right now. He couldn't fight it right now in front of Kagome, plus that seal was on it so it kept the well shut, but it bothered him just to let a demon stay here. He would have to figure out something later.

He followed her into her house. Inside was nice just like any well kept home. He could smell something cooking in the kitchen what he expected was her dinner.

Kagome place her bag down at the coffee table, "Well make your self comfortable. I'm going to go get us some snacks and then we'll get started okay." She said as she disappears into the kitchen. "Hey mom, I'm home and I have a friend over!" He heard her yell.

Dante shrugged and took of his military like jacket off and placed it on the couch. Finally he could breath, sure he let the first few buttons on top undone for school but it wasn't the same. He for one he didn't like was the whole uniform idea. That he had to look like everyone else. If it were up to him he would want to wear red. He had always been very found of the color. It represented courage and strength, something he still long to prove. He sat down on the floor and took out his English books for Kagome. He then notice something walking on the other side of table where Dante was from and it was coming his way…

Kagome poured the page of potato chips into a big bowl "Hey mom, are you going to come into the living room and say hi to him?"

Mrs. Higurashi poured some vegetables into a pot and said "A him? You've never had one of those over before." She happily smiled, "Of course I'll love to meet him."

Kagome slightly blush knowing very well what her mother was implying, "Mom! It's not like that!"

"It's okay sweetie! I understand, now you don't keep him waiting." Still with her cheerful smile, "I'll come say hello when I finish adding the herbs to the stew." It was cute to see her daughter have a study date. She could remember how it embarrassing it felt to have your parents make a big deal over a guy coming over, but the mother didn't want to pressure her daughter about relationships, or she would never have a boy over again.

Kagome went into the living room and was a bit surprise to see Dante in a t-shirt. Now she could definitely tell he was muscular his arms were without his school shirt on. He was defiantly strong no wonder he was able to carrying her so easily when they first met. She slightly blushes realizing she was staring but she then notice what he was doing. He was sitting there petting her cat Buyo.

Buyo was just curled up comfortably in Dante's lap enjoying her friend's attention. It was strange how Dante could switch from being that cold staring boy in the well, then becomes this gentle guy sitting on her living room floor. Dante was just filled with mystery she could feel it.

"Meow!" Buyo purred breaking her thought.

She smiled and placed the snacks on the table beside Dante's books. Then sat next to him and said "That's Buyo, he's really friendly as you can tell."

Dante said, "Yeah that or he sucking up to get the beef jerking in my pocket."

Kagome said, "That's true, I think it's how he got so big." She sighed, "It's kind of ironic. We had gotten a cat because we wanted an agile pet. I don't think we could of got any farther then that with Buyo, but we still love him." she scratching the fat cat behind the ears.

"Nay cats are known to be lazy too. Ironic would have been if you name this cat Speedie! That would of would have been be ironic!" Dante stated.

She smiled he always had something to say or to cheer you up, but before she could say anything she was interrupted.

"Hello there!" They a voice said from the kitchen. They turned to see Mrs. Higurashi with two fruit bowls for them.

Dante "Hi, you must be Kagome's mom."

She placed the food on the coffee table for them and turns to Dante "By the way you look, you must be Dante. Kagome has been talking about you so much."

"Have not!" Kagome said from her seat on the ground.

"Thank you for helping her with math, she had always dread the subject since she was a kid."

Dante took the cat from his lap and gave it to Kagome and stood up for Mrs. Higurashi "Dante Sparda at your serves." He bowed plight manner.

"Sparda…Sparda… Did your family originate from Europe?" Kagome's mom asks.

"Yeah…my dad did." Dante said. _'Well, it's semi true. My dad did spawn out of hell somewhere in Europe.' _He thought.

Mrs. Higurashi talked to the boy a bit more and declared she liked him. He was a tad usually but must kids now days. Just the other day she saw a boy with blue hair and with purple nail polish. She was sad to hear the boy was in an orphanage. Her daughter had mentioned it before but even she didn't know how exactly the boy came to be alone. That was a mothers worst fear is to know your child after your gone will be alone with no one there to love them and watch over them. She hoped she lived along life so she could be there for Kagome and Souta and help them anyway she could.

Dante didn't say too much about the orphanages he was in. She was surprise to hear the boy had been all over Europe, North America, and then he came to Japan. She wonders if all that traveling had change the boy over the years. She found she liked the boy over all he seemed like a good kid a bit loud, but good. If her daughter would ever want date him now, Dante would have her approval. She left the kids alone to do their homework like they were suppose to and went to finish dinner.

An hour into homework went great about until about time Kagome's Grandpa came and yelled Dante was a demon and bond him up in sutras in till he looked like a mummy. Kagome yelled at her grand father for making this the most embarrassing day of her whole life. Dante on the other hand was biggest laugh in his whole life.

Kagome yelled "GRAMDPA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

Gramps face was calm as if he had nothing wrong and said, "Boys around this age have no control over what do anymore Kagome. Demons possessed them into only thinking about girls. I was only protecting you my only granddaughter."

Kagome who wasn't buying into his excuse yelled "GRAMPS! HAVN'T YOU EVER HEARD ABOUT HORMONES! I THINK THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT!"

Dante could be heard in the back round laughing. He really couldn't believe that his worry of being terminated by one of Kagome's family member did come true. Happily the old man didn't have any true purification powers and didn't suspect he was really was a true half demon just someone control by a full one. Thank God, the old man didn't have any true monk powers, because the sutras did absolutely nothing to him, expect for the one that was covering his eyes making him not able to see anything.

Kagome took some deep breaths to calm her self down. She looked at the poor guy cover from head to toe in bandages on the couch. He was just sitting there with a smile the only visible feature that could be seen on his face. She sighed and went over and gently peeled the sutra covering his piercing blue eyes, "Sorry, Gramps is a bit over the edge with his duties of being a monk."

Dante felt the sutra leave his face, but also felt it was gaining power from her touch.

"There you go. Better now?" She asked.

He look down at the paper in her hand and saw it was now had a blue haze of power to it now. That was strange; it was drawing powers from her. "Yeah, much." He said while taking off at the other. She helped him with ones he couldn't see. After they were done, Dante decide it was time to go, after seeing the old man wasn't too fond of him for breaking the spells on his sutras. Kagome went with him to walk him down the steps. Outside the sun was setting making the sky blend from orange to red and purple.

Kagome "I'm so sorry Dante. I didn't think Gramps would do something like that."

Dante shook his head, "It's alright, and your Grandpa was just worried about your safety. nothing wrong with that. You have a very caring family."

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to met Souta. I think you two would have gotten along."

"I will next time I come over." He said.

"You would still want to come over, even with Gramps here?" She asked.

Dante nodded. "Yep, not very many people can say they got jump by an old man. Like I said earlier, he was only trying to protect you." He really didn't care much of what happen, but a question was still nagging at his mind. "Hey Gomes? You said your family had been keeping care of this shrine for generations, right?" She nodded her head, "Then wouldn't that make you a priestess."

Kagome thought about, "Well yeah I guess that would make me a Miko or a shrine maiden…but I really don't care for that kind of life. I respect everything all my Gramps and Father did to protect this place and all, but I don't think I would want to do it. Especially after seeing what it did to Gramps." Yep, she honestly truly believes her grandpa had gone crazy, it was truly confirmed today after that sneak attack on Dante.

"Your dad was Monk?"

She nods, "Yeah, he use to help Gramps here at the shrine, before he passed away. There is couple of Sutras' here he place all round this here before he died. There's one my mom's has in room she kept after he death, some on some trees, but you got to look around for them, and the one in the well house that was sealing the well."

"So I'm going to take a wild guess, but I take it that sutra is suppose to keep all those demons that were down there sealed up?" Dante said wanting to hear more about the well while he still could. He didn't like that a demonic present at all that was down there.

"Yeah who told you?" She ask playful, "Yep that is correct. The Higurashi family is in charge of making sure that well is securely seal for every generation. My dad was the last one who sealed it."

Dante nod taking in everything he had heard and he said, "Yeah…I take it that the magical power things skipped a generation with your Gramps, huh?"

Kagome smiled tilt her head a little and said, "What is that suppose to mean? Are you saying that your one of those demons I should fear?"

He grins back at her for obvious reasons, "What if I am?" He said as they reached the last step, "You're going to purify me?"

"Nay," She poked her finger at his chest showing she wasn't afraid and said, "I think I can handle you."

There was a mischievous glint shown in his eyes as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Lower his head and whisper in her ear, "I would definitely like to see you try."

Her face must have turned ten shades of red, because she like her cheeks were on fire. _'Was he hitting on me? Wait…was I flirting with him? What should I say? Should I continued and play along?' _All these thoughts race across her mind along with heart beating a mile per hour.

Dante who was satisfied with color on her face let go of her hand "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He took a few away, but then notices a piece of paper stuck to her green skirt. "Hey." She broke out of her little trance Dante had put on her and look at him. "You got one those Sutra things on your thigh."

She looked down and saw it. She didn't say anything still embarrassed at what happen. _'What's wrong with me? It's just him right? He was only playing! Snap out of it!' _ She peeled it off and said, "Hmm…look at that." _'Oh just screw the sissy girl act, Kagome! I just want to act like myself again!' _She looked at him and saw that he was enjoying he her misery. She just smiled back and went up to him her heart still racing, but she tried to keep it under control. "Here," She placed the sutra into his hand, "Now you have proof for everyone that you survive getting jump by an old man and who knows it might save you from one of those unwanted demons."

He look at the sutra surprised that Kagome's powers weren't affecting him at all. "I'll keep that in mind if I ever come across one." She waved good-bye him and he waited until he saw her all the way up the steps before leaving himself. He looked down at the paper the young girl blessed without knowing it. It glow a faint blue but was clearly warm to the touch. "It looks like my school year just got more interesting." The half demon said.

**Author Notes: (Like I said last time you don't have to read this but leave a review or shame on you!)**

Sorry if the chapter felt rushed. I wanted to put so much more in like Dante meeting Souta, but this chapter was 25 pages long. That's 6 more then the first! So I had to wrap it up. But I'll have them meet up in the next chapter.

Anyway, I thought it would be interesting to for Dante to go Kagome's house and notice all the stuff she had no clue about. Plus in the introduction to this story it does say she thought she had a normal life I thought it would be fun mention some stuff that happens in the show and movies and reveal some of Kagome's powers. Well that it thank you for you reviews and support to those who did so. **And again please leave a review.**


	3. Fight

Dante kicked the dog demon into the air and slice it into two with rebellion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Devil May Cry. No matter how much I would like too. But I do own the storylines to 'Ordinary'.

**Warning:** I screwed up the school system. So if your going to learn about the Japanese school system this isn't the place.

Well folks, I'm back and I'm not dead with the new Chapter for 'Ordinary'.

**Fight**

Dante kicked the dog demon into the air and slice it into two with Rebellion. Its pack growled at him as the inch closer to him. The red glowing eyes can see all around him and snaps and snares could be heard from veil of night upon them. The rooftop they were on was behind a huge building board sign.

Dante simply yawned, "Bob Barker always says '_help control the pet population!_'" He was interrupt by a demon lunging at him, which in returned Dante hacked its head off. "_'Have your pet spade or neuter.' _He tells us." Two more demons lunged at him, he easily dodge one and slice the other through its chest. The other one lunge itself at him, trying to get him from behind, but Dante got it while he sheathed his sword to his back. He sighed, "Good bye everybody."

Dante dusted his hands off of the imagery dirt that was on them and watch as all the demons he killed disappeared one by one into flashes of red lights. Dante yawn again and look at his wrist watch 1:30 a.m. and did some math in his head. _'If I can get to the orphanage by two thirty, I can take a shower and go to sleep by three…So if I wake up at…six…or…oh screw it. If I'm late, I'm late! I can do math tomorrow…I mean today!' _He jumped over to the next building continued being unnoticed by the people down below on the ground.

The night wasn't bad, not cold like it usually was, but he took his regular red jacket and left the zipper down. He was pretty surprise that this jacket last as long as it has. He had for a whole year and took it with him whenever he went on his demon hunts and has yet to get a scratch on it. He was starting to believe it was a sign that red was his color.

He soon made it to a familiar block and he decided to make a quick detour sunk his way into Sunset Shrine and jumped up to the roof of Kagome's home. From the stillness of the house he could tell everyone was probably asleep. Everyone was asleep, except for Kagome's Grandfather who was walking around the shrine with lantern keeping watch.

"Damn you old man, do you ever just go sleep!" Dante whispered to himself.

Since that day he saw the well, he had been trying sneak onto the shrine at night to annihilate that demon down the well, but every time he went he found the old man keeping watch over the place. This made it impossible for the half-breed to sneak into the well house unnoticed. Hasn't the old man ever heard of a guard dog? He would actually feel less guilty to knock out a dog then knock out the old man.

"How much drugs are enough to put him to sleep and not kill him?" He asked himself feeling a little impatient at the old man.

Dante then felt something rub up against his leg. He looked down and saw an all to familiar fat cat purring up against him. "Hey there Speedy." He bent down and scratched the cat behind the ear. "There you go. How'd you get up all the way here? I'm amazed that you made it up the first story." He said not expecting an answer. Hey, he had been making poking fun at demons all night, talking to Buyo was all the same to him now. "So how much longer do you think the old man will be out here for?" the cat purred not answering him "I figure as much. How do you think I can get pass everyone and fight a demon unnoticed?" Dante then thought about it and said, "Do you think Kagome would be suspicious if I came here with Rebellion and ask her to wait out of the well house for ten minuets'?" The cat gave no response and gave him an odd look. "Yeah me either." He sighed.

This really made things complicated. He could not just ignore the fact there was a demon there. He would just have to come back another night. It was getting too late and hopefully no one at the orphanage had not notice he was gone yet.

xxx

"Souta! Come on! I'll like to get to school today ya know!" Kagome yelled from outside the house near the steps. It was morning and school was an hour away from starting.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Her little brother yelled running out of the house.

"It's about time squirt." Kagome said and started down the steps.

"Don't call me that!" Souta said following right behind her. "And why are you taking me to school?"

"Because you didn't want mom to take you anymore, remember Squirt?" She smiled back at him. She knew he was irritated, he was so determined right now to prove he could take care of himself. She thought it was so cute how he wanted to grow up so fast, kind of like she wanted to when she was that age. Even though he did act very mature for age and was one the top kids in his class, and was also trying out for the soccer team, their mother did not think Souta was ready to go out on his own. Kagome felt a little bad for him, but had to agree he was too young. She decided that after school she would take him out for some ice cream to show at least it wasn't all bad she was the one with him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I wanted you to take me."

"What? You want Grandpa to?" She asked reaching the final step.

Souta sighed, "No…"

"Than pick up the pace." She said while speeding up her own walk to tease him.

"Hey! Cut it out!" He said while trying to catch up with her. "Slow down!"

She smiled smuggling "Why? Can't you keep up?"

"I can, if you weren't in such a hurry to see your boyfriend!" He said

Kagome automatically stop causing her little brother to crash right into her. She turned her head towards him said, "Dante is not my boyfriend."

Souta looked up at her as saw the flush hints of pink on her cheeks. He grinned evilly at her "Oh really…." He said walking ahead of her.

"Yes REALLY." She said while putting her hands on her hips and walking along side of him. "Dante's a good friend and I don't need you to go around blabbing around to everyone that he is something else."

Souta closed his eyes and shrugged. He continued walking and said, "Fine whatever you say, but I never said it was Dante."

Kagome jawed dropped. Souta slightly open one of his eye and he grin at the expression on her face.

She quickly composed her self and said, "Well he not. So it's not like I'm lying."

Souta kept his smirk and shrugged again, "Whatever. It okay, I don't trust him anyway."

"Huh? Why not? You haven't really ever met him before." She said a bit surprise by his response. That was pretty much true. Whenever Dante came over, Souta stayed up in his room saying he had work or he went over to a friend's house. _'This whole time I have thought Souta was had been busy, but this whole has he's been trying to avoid Dante?'_

"Don't you feel anything…you know, strange about him?" He asked looking at the ground trying to avoid her gaze.

She was quiet for a while and thought it over. Okay she couldn't deny that. There was something very strange about his presents. She almost wanted to say it was unreal, but she always tugged it off because he came from a completely different continent then she was from. "He is…different, but he a good guy you should talk to him." She final answered.

"But Grandpa said…"

"You're listening to _Grandpa_?" She asked.

"Well yeah… I know Grandpa has claimed some outrageous things before, but I can't help but feel he's on to something…just this once." Souta said still looking at the ground.

"Souta, listen I know Dante may seem intimidating. But he really is a good guy." She could see her words were of very little comfort to him. She had to think of something that would insure him. "You know… If Dante really was a dangerous demon, then why didn't Grandpa's sutras work?"

"Well…Grandpa said because Dante is a strong demon."

She sighed this was going to be more difficult then she thought. "Souta…Listen to your self? Do you really believe Dante is a demon?"

"Well what if he is? He could be dangerous." Souta said feeling even more embarrass at what he was say now.

Kagome was getting a bit annoyed at Souta for not even giving her new friend a chance but she could still tell Souta was just concern for her safety. He wasn't trying to be mean or hate Dante, but with what Grandpa was saying and what he was 'sensing' he couldn't understand if Dante was a dangerous or not.

"Don't worry Souta. I'll be fine." She smiled. Souta snapped his head to her with a disbelief look, but she kept her smile "He good guy, a little on the cocky side but good nonetheless."

"But…"

She looked down at him, "If you don't want to trust him then that's fine. I'm not going to force you to, but…just trust me then, okay?"

Souta sighed he knew his sister was stubborn. She would stand firmly on her decision until Dante had done something to shake it off. "Okay…Well I'm at school now. I guess I see you later." He separated from her to go meet his friends.

Kagome walked her way to her school trying to think of a way to get Souta to warm up to Dante. She knew she should not force them to be friend, but there was no reason for Souta to frighten of him. It rather bugged her. Dante had been nothing but polite to her family, aside the fact when Grandpa would bicker with him and he would give a smart remark back.

Grandpa was convinced that Dante held an evil presents within him. Of course, she didn't believe him when he had said it, but his counter back was that Dante had never denied the fact that he should have at least argued about it. Which was true, but she figured he was pulling her leg that night when he first came to study… and Dante was somewhat nervous when he first stepped into the shrine… 'Wa_it… what the hell? Now I'm sounding like Gramps!'_ She loved her Grandpa, she really did, but she could not get herself to believe Dante was dangerous.

"Why you don't say?" An all too familiar voice said.

'_Oh just the person I need to talk to.' _Kagome thought as she smiled, having a new spring to her step started to make her way to where Dante voice was coming from. She turned the corner to find her dear friend Dante, but not alone. There he was with three other kids around their age. Kagome glanced at the one it the middle and quickly recognized him as Shinji the leader of one of the gangs around school. _'Oh no, he in trouble.' _

Dante yawned at the kids that were surrounding him. He was tired; he didn't get as much sleep as he hoped last night. Actually, he didn't get any. Instead, he got to listen to the soothing sounds of his bunk buddy snoring the rest of night after he got back. At least he didn't get caught last night, but it didn't help he still had to go to school anyway. Maybe he should just skip school today…

"Hey are listening to us!" The punk in front of him yelled.

Dante gave them an annoyed tired look… he REALLY wasn't in the mood for this. He felt his eyes get heavier and heavier until they were completely close. Strange… he could smell cherry blossoms…he must be dreaming… His demon senses spiked up telling him the guy was going to attack him.

"Dante look out!" He heard Kagome cry out.

His hand quickly jumped to the front of his face and caught the punch aimed for him. "You know, I really not a morning person." He said as has his hand closed up crushing the punk's hand.

Dante slowly open his piercing blue eyes to see the guy yell in pain as Dante crack his bones painfully apart. He really wasn't in the mood for this. If this had been any other day he would avoid this fight, he just didn't like fighting humans, but this half demon was going to make his point now. The point that HE did not want to be bothered and the consequences to what happens when you did do just that. He pulled the teenager's arm forward and Dante's other fist collided into the kid in the face. He felt the guy's nose break and warm blood spat onto his fist; Dante let the kid fall to ground and roll around in pain covering his nose with his hand. Dante turned to the other members of the gang who look all shocked. Dante shook his head; he knew this just was not going to be his day.

The gang finally pulled themselves together from shock and pulled out some weapons they had hidden. One had brass knuckles and the other a small knife. Did they really think that was going to make a difference against him?

They came at him, the first came at with the knife and tired to stab him, which Dante just step aside and tripped him. Then other threw his fist at the half-breed, but Dante grabbed the teen's arm and tossed him into some trashcans near by. Dante spun back in time to dodge a knife that was being slashed at him. He looked annoyed at the teenager trying to hit. Dante easily dodge every attack the teen threw at him. This was just sad; this kid didn't even stand a chance. Dante decide to mess with the kid and have some fun. The gang member was panting loudly out of exhausted by his failed attempts to hurt silver hair teen, took one last hit at him. Dante raised his hand up and the knife went right through the front of his hand and to the back.

The kid looked shock at first just at the seer fact he had stabbed Dante, but quickly turned to fear at the sight of Dante face. At first it held no emotions, none of scared, pain, or anything. Just nothing. Dante's eyes drifted to his blood covered hand where the knife still resided. His lips curved into a smirk as canines became shaper and longer and he was no longer the teenager they were trying to pick on. Instead he was monster as his icy blue eyes darted back to the feeble kid looking like he would take pleasure in the pain he was about to in flick on him. The teen let go of the knife, but was too afraid to make any other move other then that.

However, before Dante could do anything he heard a scream. "Kagome…" He whispered as he glanced behind him trying to hide his pierce hand, but he was sure she already saw him. There she was looking scared, but not at his bloody hand, but at the other gang member he had thrown coming at her with the iron knuckles. _'Oh Hell no' _he thought. He pulled the knife out of his hand and grabbed the scared teen near him by the collar of his uniform with his bloody hand. "Here! Catch!" Dante said and through the scared punk over to his friend.

Kagome backed away from the guy as slowly approached her. She was scared, what could she do if he hit her? She didn't know how to defend herself. She knew she could kick him hard but figure it would only anger him. She heard someone voice and then another guy came flying out of nowhere and collided her attacker to the ground. She saw it was the other guy that had attack Dante. She looked over to her friend and saw him carrying Shinji by the back if his shirt with no problem with how heavy he was.

Dante tossed the guy over his gang or friends or whatever they thought each other were. Dante stood over them and said "Listen here all of you! If you ever hassle me something so stupid again! I'll kick you in the kidneys until you bleed piss blood and then I'll make you drink it! Do you understand, because I don't ever want to waste my time like this again?"

Kagome watch for the first time actually afraid of him. She was always convinced herself that he was harmless, but she knew she was wrong. She watched Dante's victims quiver at the silver hair teen in front of them or at least his eyes, those eyes she saw from the well house a month ago. The ones that could burn into your soul leaving you with a scar that you could never forget.

"Now scram, I don't ever want to see your faces around me again." Dante said very coldly.

The three scrambled to their feet and took off. Dante sighed and with that, all that intimation, anger, and those freighting eyes were gone. Leaving the friend she knew behind.

He turned to her trying to figure out what to say. She had just witness the side of him he didn't want her to see. He sometimes let his demon half show, but only to intimate someone that deserved to be brought back down to size and he rarely ever had to hurt humans. This time though he was careless and he might have right then scared the only friend he had away for good. Surly now even if she hadn't figured out he was demon she will know to stay away from him, like anyone with spiritual connections. He was of demon blood; she was of holy blood, the two just didn't mix. The only thing he could find, the only word that that would leave his lips was, "Sorry."

Her brown eyes didn't leave his blue ones, she could tell he was sorry, but wasn't too sure of what to say. He did save her right now, but she was terrified of him now. She had witness exactly what he was capable of, but he did it to protect himself…and her, like she always sense he was doing. Shinji and his friends were the ones that started it. That wasn't Dante's fault at all. Was he sorry for scaring her? She could feel it was part of the reason, but there was deeper meaning to it.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She didn't fully understand what he was saying. How could you say it 'it's alright' if you didn't know what the problem was to begin with? Her eyes drifted down, but stopped when she saw his bloody hand. "Oh no! You're hurt!" She yelled and rushed over to exam his hand.

Dante was surprised when she held up his hand in hers. Wasn't she scared now? Wasn't she going to scream at him? "Kagome…"

"Did that creep hurt you Dante?" Kagome asked looked over his hand. She bent down and pulled Dante along with her so they were both sitting on the ground. She slipped off her bag and pulled out a water bottle that she had brought along for her lunch.

"Kagome aren't you upset?" Dante asked not too sure with what was going on.

"Dante, you might be hurt. I don't care about anything else right now." She said slipping off the red cloth (sorry I don't know what's it called) from the top of her uniform. She poured the water into his hand so she could wash up the blood and see how bad the damaged was.

"Kagome, I'm fine." Dante said finally realizing she must have not seen him when he got stab. Someone out there must really like him (**Sorano: Yes, yes I do Dante**).

Kagome tilled his hand over slightly and allowed the bloodily water to pour onto the side of his hand to the side of the street and into the gutter. Once his hand was drain out she was found no wound, no cut, it was fine "What the…" she said in disbelief.

"Umm…I didn't get hurt like I told you. Blood must of splatter on to my hand when I punch that punk in the face." Dante said not coming up with any better excuse. His demon power had already token care of cut awhile ago, but she doesn't need to know that… Oh damn who was he trying to kid, he should just tell her! She was smart! She was going to figure it out anyway! But if he told her, she might not believe him at any rate and then he could say good bye to school and hello to the funny farm.

Kagome just watch his hand she heard what he said, but it didn't make any sense. There had been far too much blood on it to have been a quick hit and there was blood on both sides of his hand. If what Dante said was true, then there would only be blood on the back of his hand. She gaze at his hand and saw an area with the blood had clayed together, it was weird… There was a small amount of blood that had clayed around in the middle his hand. How strange…it form two thins lines close to one another and then connected at the bottom and top, look at the back his hand as saw it was parallel from the on top.

Dante watch as she observed his hand. She held the back his hand with her petite small one while the other one trace along where the dried up blood was with her two of her fingers. She slowly traced it up and down the now gone injury as if she was searching, trying to figure out his secrets, looking at the evidences as if she was some kind detective.

Kagome let go of his hand. She took the red cloth again, dabbed it with some clean water from her water bottle, and then retook his hand washed the dry blood away erasing the evidences that was there. She finally out heavy sighed once it was gone and said, "As long as you're okay." She stood up and started to dusty dirt off the back of her skirt.

Dante just looked at her. Was she just mocking him now? No she sounded sincere about it and she was happy he was alright. But she could have questioned him about it! Well she didn't figure it out so that was good. He sighed heavily to himself, then why did he feel so bummed about it? It was a good thing she didn't know he was a demon. Perhaps in a way he had wanted her to figure it out. Then he wouldn't have to lie to her when stuff like this popped up. It would make his life easier if someone knew. He stood up and grabbed his bag his hand and tossed it over his shoulder to rest. "Yeah, but hey this is sure one way to start the morning?" He said lamely trying to lighten the mood.

She gave a small smile and said, "Yeah." She started walking down the street with Dante following behind her. "Hey Dante?"

"Yeah?" He said figuring now she wanted to know what was going on.

"Tell me when you're ready." She said with a smiled and gave a looking of understanding. No, Kagome wasn't talking about the cut. She still couldn't explain why there was so much blood. Not logically at least, she was talking about before. '_Sorry' _he wanted to apologize for something, but she didn't know what it was. Something he thought she saw, but she didn't. If it was something that important that he didn't want her to know then she understood. Everyone had a right to their secrets, but the look he gave her. He wanted to tell someone, but right now perhaps she hadn't reached that level of security with him yet. Someday she might, but until then she'll let him know she will be there for him when he did.

He was silent just watching her then just smiled back, he had a good friend. Better then anyone that he had ever had before. Even if she didn't know he was demon, she knew he was keeping a secret from her, was willing to be patient with him. He wasn't too sure it he could do the same thing in her position. "Alright." He finally answered.

They walked together in silent not really knowing what to say. Anything at that point would be awkward.

xxx

The rest of that day was not exactly a day Kagome would consider good. After the whole fight thing Dante had got a cup of coffee at a convenient store, he told her he didn't get much sleep last night and just left it at that. The whole morning she was with him was just quiet, Dante just sipped his coffee and just listen to whatever Kagome could come up with. Which was kind of hard for her, usually when they talked Dante would throw in his own two cents and give a smart remark and they both played off of that. Kagome really wasn't bother by the fact he was hiding something from her, but it did bother her he wasn't acting like himself. She like his arrogant personality as crazy as it sounds; it made him different from all the other guys at school.

When class started, it appeared that the coffee hadn't helped much Dante ended up falling asleep ten minuets into the lecture, so Kagome ended up for the first in two months having to pay attention in class, she was surprised that she didn't pass out like Dante did. She really had forgotten how boring and hard this class was without him. Like always though when ever the Mr. Umi look over at the silver hair Dante would wake, but then fall back to sleep the moment the teacher turned away.

After class Kagome spent her day listening to rumors that were going around about her friend. Somehow the fight about Dante leak out and all these crazy rumors went flying around. Like Dante had beaten up Shinji to take over the gang, that Dante was selling Shinji's gang drugs and they got in a fight over that, then there was the one when Dante was some kind of monster here hurt whoever challenged him. It was easy to say that whatever good reputation Dante had built for himself here was now flushed down the toilet. Really it was ridiculous, she couldn't even believe it. Even if she wasn't there to witness what really happen she still wouldn't believe this stuff. She couldn't believe EVER in her whole life Dante wanted to be a gang leader, or drug dealer, or was monster of any sort. If anyone even knew him as half as well as she did then they would know that it wasn't true.

At break Kagome was a bit worried since she hadn't seen her silver hair friend he always visited her at break. Hojo had completely bought the entire 'Dante was a bad person' rumors and told her that she should stay away from him for her own 'safety'. While Eri was swept away in the whole fantasy that she could change Dante into a better person. Yuka was just didn't really know what to believe, but lean more into Dante was a bad person just in case he was. The only one who didn't buy the rumors for a second was Ayumi, possibly because next to Kagome, Dante spent most of his time in choir talking her. So Ayumi just knew it wasn't true.

In choir Dante didn't show up until the very end, he hadn't really heard of the rumors or anything. The moment P.E had started he ditch and found somewhere to sleep and that's all he did from then to up to most of choir. When he arrived the class was chatting away since their teacher gave the last ten minuets of class to talk be social to one another, but he found it odd when the class went silent when they notice he was there. He was about to go and ask Kagome what was going on when the teacher called him over about being late. Dante could say he actually like and respected this teacher out all the other ones here at the school. He had seen in some cases when a student did something the teacher would badmouth the student in front of the class, not directly in their face. They would do it as if they were giving a speech about whatever student did wrong, but everyone knew it was them and they end up being completely humiliated in front of the class, hell at one point he saw the girl crying her eyes out. His choir teacher did do that, but she usually did it after giving a student a warning. She must of lived by the saying 'that's why pencils have erasers'.

He never had a chance to ask Kagome or Ayumi what had happen with the class, but he found out as the day went on from the whisper of kids as he walked by. He had to say, everyone in this school were idiots…

xxx

Kagome sighed as she placed her school shoes into her little cubby and slipped on her Mary Jane's shoes it had been long day. She never got a chance to talk to Dante, Hojo wouldn't stop telling her why Dante was a bad person, and now she was stuck with a ton of math homework that she didn't understand. In other words… today blew. She walked outside with her eyes cased down to the sidewalk.

"Yo Gomes." She heard someone say above her. She looked up and saw Dante sitting up on the wall as looking rather a happy to see her. He jumped off and land next to her. "So ready to go?"

She gave him a questionable look and said, "Go? Go where?" She was completely serious. They hadn't made any plans to meet up today.

He gave her one of his devilish smirks, "For our date of course."

Her face was completely blank as she slowly processed the words that Dante had just said. Then face turned bright red, "Date! What Date! I said I wasn't dating till I was fifteen! I don't remember saying I was going dating!" She didn't know how to be a girlfriend! She didn't know what to do. She really didn't remember saying she'd go on a date. Was she drunk…when did she get drunk!?

Dante laugh at her reaction. "I'm just messing with you Gomes. Really we don't have a date. I just here to so I can help you out with your math homework since I kind of dozed off at class."

She was relieved a disappointed at the same time, "Oh, well that nice. May I ask why?" She said as she walked along with Dante walking along side of her.

"Remember you helped him I help you? You help me with studying so I have to help you." Dante said. Kagome gave him a suspicious look. "What?"

She then smiled at him contentedly, "You're here to make sure no ones hurts me, huh?" She said refereeing to what happen earlier.

"Well, it wouldn't kill you if you learn how to defend yourself." Dante said honestly, but with a smile showing her that helping didn't bother him.

Her smile fell a little as she focused her attention down the street. "I know, but I can't stand the thought of hurting someone."

"Gomes, it's not about hurting someone. It's about defending yourself so they don't hurt you. You know…Like getting a really really big car so if someone crashes into you know you will do more damage to them then they will to you."

Kagome gave him an odd look, "Dante that's a really sick way of looking at it."

"That's not the point." The unknown demon said. "I'm not the one who froze up when a guy had a weapon to me."

Kagome sighed knowing he was right. She did absolutely nothing when she was threaten. She just stood there like a scared little girl.

Dante not liking how quiet she was said, "Listen I'm saying that you don't have to fight, I'm just saying if you're ever in a predicament like that again. I don't want to see you just do nothing. I want you fight, kick, scream, hell if you can come and get me and I'll beat the crap out of whoever bugging you. I just don't want to see or hear that you just gave up."

Kagome tiled her head over to him "So…You promise you'll protect me." She gave a small smile. No, wasn't excepting Dante to protect her. He wasn't a bodyguard, but a friend, a good one too. In all honestly Dante was completely right. She should have done something anything at that point but no she did, but what the heck could she do?

Dante sighed knowing he was digging himself a hole he'll probably never be able to crawl out of. He didn't like making promises to protect someone, he should have protected his mother, but he failed at that. Protecting people was just something that Dante didn't want to do. But God Damn It! Why did she have to give him THAT look? With her head tiled that way looking back at him as her hair trailed down gently down her back and over her arm, and her chocolate color eyes simmering, her lips pout out slightly, and it didn't help to much her aura was had that sense of calm and need for him. Just…Damn, this was what his mother used on his dad, he just knew.

He rolled his eyes pretending what she was doing didn't effect him, "Yeah sure why not. Just as long as you don't give up." Yup, he was in the hole and no way out. But Kagome was one of the handfuls up people he actually cared about. How that happened, he truly had no clue.

"Great come along little Dante." Kagome said while she started skipping down the street.

Dante rolled his eyes and followed behind her. It cracked him up sometimes how at on moment she would be so concerned with how people thought about her, then the next second she would be skipping down the street.

"Hey Dante?" Kagome said bouncing right along side of him.

"Yeah?" He said while walking. He did not really need speed up too much to keep up with her. He was very tall for his age and his normal walking he would usually had to slow down for people who wanted to keep up.

"I got to pick up my brother from school. You don't mind do ya?"

"Na, I've been wanting to meet the little Squirt for awhile." Dante said adopting Kagome's nickname she had given Souta.

She gave a nerves laugh remembering that Souta was not particularly fond of Dante.

When they arrive, Souta's school had already let out and for the day and Souta was waiting for his older sister. When he smiled when he saw her, but froze when he saw Dante. Dante just stared at him right back, '_Oh Damn it, don't tell me this kid has spiritual powers too!' _Dante thought, but he had already knew the answer.

Kagome cleared her throat feeling the awkwardness, "Well Dante, this is Souta, Souta this is Dante."

"Yo." Dante greeted and nod his head.

Souta glared at Dante then turned to Kagome and said, "What's he doing here?"

"Souta how rude!" Kagome said could not believe Souta would say that right in front of Dante.

"Let's go." Dante said while turning around head for Kagome's home not to bother at Souta's bad-manners.

Kagome gave Souta a glared that said 'We-will-talk-about-this-later'.

Kagome and Dante walked side by side together while Souta trailed behind them nothing wanting be anywhere close to the suspected demon.

Dante not to much likely quiet said, "So… What exactly did Mr. Umi said what we're working on?"

Kagome said, "Something to do with fractions. I didn't get everything he was trying to tell us."

"That's fine. I'll just look at the book and see if I recognize it. Hey Gomes how come our school doesn't have a football?"

"Football?" Kagome ask wondering what he was talking about. He played football not too long about though it's called soccer too.

"Yeah, you know the other game with the lemon shape ball?" Dante said trying to explain.

"Oh that, that game isn't too popular here Dante. Besides it's kind of boring." Kagome said honestly.

"What!" Dante said in shock as held him back from jumping away from her. "How-how could you say such an ignorant thing? It's the greatest sport of all time"

Kagome look at him, shrugged and said, "Ignorant? Hey don't say that to me. I gave it a shot and I just didn't get it. It was just a bunch of sweating men ramming into each other. What's so great about that?"

Dante put his hand over his face, "Gomes you missing the point of it all. It's not about the sweat or the ramming… it's about the passion behind it. It's not like those other sissy sports like tennis or soccer…"

"Hey!" They heard Souta yell, they turned to see her little brother looking very annoyed. "Soccer is a great game."

Dante rolled his eyes and kept walking along with Kagome, "Please that game sucks! I don't see anyone in soccer willing to take a hit!"

Souta quickly caught up with them with an angry look on his face. "That's not true!"

Dante rolled his eyes, "Please what the worst that has happen? Someone gets kicked in the shin? Woo… Such a sacrifice! I think I should call my P.E coach now reconsider joining the team….not!"

"Like anyone would want you on their team!" Souta yelled still trying to keep with them.

"Well… actually, Dante was invited to join the soccer team." Kagome said finally finding a place to get into the conversation.

Souta froze when he heard that, "What him! But he doesn't even like the sport!"

Dante look back at the kid who stop keeping up with them, "Hey squirt! Hurry up and keep up."

"And don't call me that!" Souta said seeming a bit more upset now.

Dante raised an eyebrow at the kid, but saw he wasn't moving; he sighed and walked over to Souta.

Souta stiffen when he saw the much taller teenager coming towards him. He hadn't really realized how much taller the suspected demon was to him.

Dante lifted the little guy up over his head and sat him on top of his shoulders. "There this should help us get there faster."

"Hey let me go!" Souta said grabbing onto Dante's silver hair to keep himself from falling.

Dante just ignored him and resumed walking. "Calm down, I won't let you fall, but you have to trust me or you'll let yourself get hurt." Souta still stayed clamped to his hair and still tense. "Anyway kid, don't get me wrong about the sport. I really just prefer football over soccer. Football to me is just fun to play and watch. Soccer is fun to play, but you put me in front of a soccer game I'll be out in like 5 minutes."

"Soccer fun too, but you have to be patient, just like with a baseball."

Kagome was a bit surprise to hear them have a conversation right in front of her. She was sure Souta was going to kick and fight to make Dante put him back on the ground. No, Souta sat there talking to Dante about all the sports that they liked and for whatever reason. She could tell Souta was still a little stiff, but she wasn't sure if it was because he was afraid of Dante or afraid of falling.

They eventually reach the shrine and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Dante, if you like playing soccer. Then why didn't you join the team?" Souta ask.

Dante said "Because it not my idea of a cup of tea. You seem to like it. Why don't you join?"

Souta's face fell, "I did try, but I didn't make the team." He said a little depressed.

Kagome looked up him and knew how bad he wanted to join the soccer team. That must have hurt when he learned he didn't make the cut. "I'm sorry Souta."

Souta sigh, "They told me I could try again next week."

"Well what did you do wrong?" Dante ask.

"Dante!" Kagome exclaim.

"I MEAN what did the coach tell you. You have skill since they asked to try again." Dante said more directly to Kagome. Come on! He wasn't that big of a jerk!

Souta said, "They said I need to work more on my passing. I hesitate too much."

Dante thought about it. "Oh hell that's easy. You just need to practice that's all… Oh crap!" He said when he reached the last step as saw their grandpa. Dante quickly hide out of sight behind the shed with Kagome right behind him.

Dante place Souta on the ground and looked at Kagome, "Okay strategy time. What should we do?"

Kagome took a peek at her grandpa who was sweeping the ground, "Well, we can't go through the front. We'll be spotted…"

Dante took a look for himself, "Yeah and it doesn't help your Grandpa has ears like a hawk."

"Why are you guys being so secretive about this?" Souta asked taking a peek to at the oldest member of their family.

Kagome sighed, "When Dante comes over Gramps ends up dropping everything he's doing to watch him. Then Grandpa the next day has to catch up with everything that he missed out on and it's not good for someone his age. Plus, it's distracting to both me and Dante to have someone looming over us while we work. So we usually sneak in so we at least get an hour or two of studying in. Usually mom helps us, but we weren't planning on study today. It was very last minute."

"Okay I have a plan." Dante said grind as he diverted his attention from Grandpa and look at the brother and sister who were a bit surprise he had come up with something so fast. "Okay this is how it's going to play out. First Kagome you distract the Old Man. Just make sure he doesn't look over at the house." He said in English.

"What about you? If you open the door Gramps is going to hear it." She said in English right back.

He smiled, "Simple Kagome, while your distracting him I'm going to ninja my way up tree and into your room."

She looked over and saw the window to her room was wide open her mom had probably been cleaning in there and forgot to shut it. "Well… if you think you can…"

"I'll be fine." He gave the biggest grind. This would be a piece of cake, Hell last night he climbed up a building with blooding thirsting demons after him.

"Well alright…" She a bit worried about him, but she remembered him the first day they met and him jumping from wall to wall. Something told her this was going too easy for him. She was about to leave when she stopped wanting to know something. "Hey Dante, when did ninja become a verb?"

Dante gave a strange look double played what she just say. "What?" He asked.

"Ninja, it's not a verb. It's a noun right?"

Dante thought about it, ninja was actually a noun. It was a person, place, or thing. A verb always described an action. He never really ever thought about, it was just a normal way of talking in English for him to describe an action. Kagome must have not gotten because she had always been taught proper English. Or perhaps it could be used as a verb if… You know this was why he was probably barely passing his English class. To many confusing rules and acceptations to follow.

He smirked and pointed at himself with his thump, and said. "The day I made it so. Now let's get going."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his cockiness and went to distract her protective Grandpa. Souta walked alone her side. "What did he say?" Souta asked.

Kagome glance down at him not sure if it was a good idea to let Souta in on their plan. She wasn't sure if Souta like or ever trust Dante. But it wasn't that big of deal either. They were just trying to sneak pass grandpa nothing big. It was actually kind of fun. "I'm going to divert Gramps attention away from the house, while Dante climbs up the tree to my room."

Souta "Can he actually do that?"

"I guess we're going to find out… Grandpa!" Kagome exclaimed as she got close to him and gave him a big hug.

Her grandfather gave her an odd looked but hugged her back. "Hello there, so what can I help you with."

"Oh nothing gramps…I just haven't been spending enough time you know."

The old man nodded, "This is true, it's because you've been spending more time with that Dante fellow."

Kagome gave a nerves laugh, "Ha, ha, yeah Dante and I have been really busying with schoolwork." Trying her best not to glance at Dante, who was easily making his way up the tree.

Grandpa continued to sweep the floor, "Anyway Kagome, I just don't like you hang around him so much time. I think I you should just stay here."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Gramps. Dante is not a dangerous guy." She then had a flashback at what happened earlier that day. She sigh, okay maybe that wasn't choice of words… "He's…just full with energy that's all." She said more to herself then to him.

"None the less, I don't like you spending so much time him."

Kagome sighed; they always have this argument when to Dante. Why did Gramps have to be so mean to him? He really was a good guy. She looked at back at what he said, _'Anyway Kagome, I just don't like you hang around him so much time. I think I you should just stay here.' _She wondered if it really had anything to do with Dante, but more with her growing up. She had spent a lot of time when she little with him after her father died. In a way her gramps did become like another father to her. Maybe in a way it was just his way of protecting her and keeping her as his little girl he remembered.

"Anyway Kagome, I'm just going to get something to drink…" He was about to turned to the house.

That set her into a panic if Gramps caught Dante sneaking into her bedroom. That was going to lead to a LOT of explaining. "A….wait Gramps-"

"Hey Gramps! Look at my test I got back today!" Souta said out of nowhere. Both of them look at the little kid. He brought out his backpack and rummage through it.

Kagome glance over at to her window well their grandpa was looking over Souta test, Dante had just made it fully through the window. She sighed in relief. Wow she really couldn't believe Souta had saved them.

"Very good, Souta." Gramps said giving Souta back his test. The old man turned back to both of them and said, "Well, while you two are here why not give me a hand for awhile." Both of the Higurashi's children groan at the thought but followed their elder to shed for brooms.

xxx

Dante slipped off his shoe and headed down stairs. _'Piece of cake'_ he thought. As he descended down the steps he could see Kagome's mom cooking in the kitchen cutting up some vegetables. She turned for a second and saw him.

She gave him an odd look and said, "Well hello there Dante, may I ask what you were doing up there?"

"Nothing bad Mrs. Higurashi." He said having the feeling she was getting the wrong idea. "Just me and Kagome had made last minute plans to study today. I snuck into Kagome's window to get pass Gramps."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "I see… Next time I'll like to know if you're in my daughter's room. If you two are in there alone make sure you have the door WIDE open, okay." She smiled. Despite the fact she like Dante very much, she didn't like the fact that he could get into her daughter's room without anyone noticing. Though, she liked to believe Dante would never do such a thing as take advantage over Kagome, it was just the protective mother in to watch over her daughter.

"Umm…Right Mrs. Higurashi!" He smiled not wanting to upset the women with the knife.

It took longer than he thought for Kagome come back. He was sitting down by the coffee table looking over the homework they had. It wasn't too hard, but it was going to be difficult to explain. When she did come in she looked tired and kind of dirty with Souta in the same condition.

She gave him a tried glare murmured "The sacrifices I make for you…" and plopped down next to him. She took the book from him and started reading it for herself.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DEMON?" Kagome's Grandfather yelled.

Dante sighed and gave his friend a look. Which Kagome gave right back that said she didn't care anymore.

He then turn back to the old and smirk, "So it's been awhile, how ya been!"

Grandpa glared at the boy, "Hmp, I know you're up to something. Mark my words Demon I will find out!"

"But- But Gramps! I've been nothing but nice. Can't we just be friends?" Dante said trying his best to put on an innocent face as he held out his hand.

The grandfather gave the young half demon a look and then smack away. "Not until I get that demon out of you." He said walking off into the kitchen.

"Yeah good luck with that." Dante murmured. He turned to Kagome and saw the odd look she gave him.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome ask.

Dante wrote down a problem from the textbook on piece of paper, "I don't have a demon in me so it going to be very difficult to do so." _'I don't have a demon in me, I am one.'_

Kagome sighed and pick herself off the ground alright, "Alright, then I'm going to get something to drink."

"Hey Dante… Aren't you going tell her right?" Souta voice said right next to him.

Dante looked over and almost jumped at how close Kagome's little brother was. Souta just sat there right next to him with Coke in his hand glaring at him. For once Dante was actually cut off guard. He wasn't able to since Souta at all. Unlike Kagome's aura, Souta had been able to conceal his. Though the half demon was sure like Kagome, Souta had no idea of the power that laid inside him. It was strange how the two brother and sister had powers in them but didn't seem to realize it. But it does take time to realize what you are capable of doing until you really have to.

Dante said "What are you, my mom?"

"I'm not sure if you're a demon or not… but your hiding something." Souta said as he stood up and when over to the TV.

Dante rolled his eyes, but stopped when he saw what was on the TV.

xxx

Kagome came into the room and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Souta and her little brother were fight, but not fighting, or words, but with Chug Li and Ryu. They were playing Street Fighter on Souta's Playstation.

"You're not going to beat me this time!" Souta said while getting Ryu to punch up the girl in blue's chin.

"Watch Me!" Dante said with a grind. He then got Chug Li to jump over Ryu and send a series of kicks unto his opponent making Ryu fall to the ground. Big yellow bold letters appear saying Chung Li is the winner.

Souta glared at Dante, "Unfair! Quit using Chung Li every time!"

"Quit hating on my awesomness." Dante said with a smirk.

"Whatever… I bet you can't beat me on Marvel Vs. Capcom." Souta gave him a grind knowing he was actually the best at that game when came to his friends.

Dante "Your on!"

Kagome came out of the shock when she heard they were going to play another round. "Hey wait a second. Dante Sparda you're supposed to be helping me with math!"

"But Kagome, Souta challenged me to a fight. I have to defend my honor!"

Kagome gave him a dull look and said, "You know that's either noble or very very SAD." She made sure to effusive the word sad.

"Call what you must Kagome." Dante said "But it is what it is." He then turned his attention to Souta and they both battle it out with each other.

Kagome slapped her hand over her face not believing he could be this childish and allow a child to get to him. She sat at the coffee table and watched as the two gamer battled it out between each other. Dante was a character that for sure, she kept seeing so many sides of him. How can the same person act so childish at one point then become fighter the next? Be so smart, and then do something so stupid? She watched Souta smiling as he used Spiderman to toss Chung Li high into the air and watch as he used Spiderman's combo to deliver the devastating blow to the girl in blue.

So the future miko watch the unknown half demon and her demon detective brother battle it out between Chung Li and Spiderman.

**Author Notes:**

Well after very many months of waiting here the third chapter. Not exactly my best work though. I wasn't too happy with it myself. As you may or may not remember I had lost my USB drive with this chapter a few months ago and found it again. When I did find it and went back to writing it again and hated it. I really couldn't figure out why didn't like at first. Then I realized I had written Dante a bit out of character after the fight scene. I couldn't figure for the life of me why I did that, then when I looked into my old notes I realized why did that. It's because Dante is still growing up. He has not yet reached his inner Dante. Just like Kagome this story is a story about him before he became a demon hunter. So of course Dante is going to act slightly different then he does in the DMC Games. I don't know, I guess it really depends you think about it since you're the readers. I would greatly appreciate to hear what can or could of made this chapter better.

**Question that must be answer:**

Is Vergil going to be in it? (Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi and kidkrud)

I'm afraid not, I had Dante actually mention Vergil in the first chapter. Vergil was going to be the reason why Dante was late to school. Then he was going to appear in this chapter too. That Kagome almost mistake Vergil for Dante. But Before I had post the first chapter I got my hands on DMC3 manga's and I had found out that Dante had thought Vergil had died along with his mother, so I had rewrite the first chapter before posting it. So sorry Vergil won't be making an appearance in this one.

Vergil "Thank God."

Angel Sorano "At least not in this one" Winks

What took you so long? (I know your all thinking it.)

First I lost my USB drive and lost the energy to rewrite it because I'm lazy…A very, very lazy person. Then I had issue with the chapter itself. Then my computer broke over the summer so I couldn't update I'm sorry. But things happen and I'm sorry that I made all of you waited a whole year for an update. I hope I can get another chapter out soon, but chances look slime since my computer is still broken. Good news I've written out the next chapter and actually like how this one is going too. So I promise this chapter isn't going to take ten months to post.

**Response: Okay this just so I can respond back to people who left themselves anonymous when they reviewed me. Since I can't contact them another way.**

Virgil: Well Virgil you left me the longest review out of the bunch and really wished you would of left me away to contact you. Thought the review you criticize my work, which I can't blame you at all. Heck I slapped myself in the forehead realized all the errors that I did. When you told me that I got the school system wrong I hit my head against the keyboard. You're absolutely right I should have done my research before I had written this story. I just naturally assumed that the school system is the same as the one here in America. So I'm really really sorry for the mistake. I'll be sure to keep it in mind when I do any other story. But please don't assume just because I watch Inuyasha that I watch all types of anime too. I haven't been watching much anime lately and the ones that I did watch were ones like Full Metal Alchemist and Naruto. I've never seen the high schools ones. So it wouldn't be that obvious to me, and in all honesty I'm kind of too poor to buy anime on my own. So I would just watch what was given to on TV. I'm not angry or anything that you were pointing out my flaws in my writing. I'm actually happy that you did like with what S.T. Nikolian or any of my reviewer that tell me when I mess up. It's really the only way I'm going to learn and become a better writer. I just didn't like that you left yourself nameless.

Really I don't want anyone to feel like that they are going to get bashed for telling I'm doing something wrong. I like writing on fanfiction because it's a good place to practice writing and get some input on what I need to do right. I only leave the Anonymous option on because not everyone has a fanfiction account, heck I didn't get one till like three months after I found this place. The only time when one would have to fear my wrath when it comes to a review if all you did was bash one of my stories, told me it was crap, and give me absolutely nothing to improve myself or the characters that I'm writing with. That will getting me angry, because it's not a review it someone that has no time on their hands other than to go online kick someone when all they was put up story. I actually hate bashing, I've never done it, and I don't see a need to. I feel explaining is enough. I can respect Virgil just trying to explain to me what I did wrong because it's improving my own knowledge and writing ability.

Well, that was long for those of you still reading you know the queue 'please leave a review'.

Oh thank you hieikag. You rock, your awesome thank you for telling me I post chapter two again. I Love you!


	4. The Orphan and the Sexist

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Devil May Cry, because if did I would be able to buy a PlayStation 3 and Play Devil May Cry 4…. and I would be able to buy a lot of other stuff too.

Okay back after popular demand is 'Ordinary'! I'm sure you know what I want… but I'll tell you anyway read it, review it, and tell me what you think.

**Chapter Four**

**~ The Orphan and Sexist ~**

Well as one can figure life was never really that normal with Dante around. The rumors died down a bit, but for some reason or another, a new one would pop up, though Dante always told her that he that could care less what other people thought of him. Usually Dante was over at her house after school to study, studying wasn't really even studying anymore it was just something they said just to hangout. They were both pretty good students Dante just never kept up with his work and he really only did it if he was studying with her.

When Dante wasn't 'studying' with Kagome he was hanging around with Souta. She was surprise how such good friends they end up becoming. Dante had started spending time with Souta and help him practice soccer and her little brother was able to get into the soccer team after all. Dante had even showed up to a few of Souta's games, but only if the orphanage would allow it or not. Kagome was pretty sure Souta was looking up to Dante know as big brother and Dante saw Souta as a little brother. She actually happy to that her brother was able to find someone he could relate to in her best friend instead of Souta being afraid of him. Grandpa was great and all, but he wasn't really with the times. Dante just understood Souta problems better and was able to help him more.

Don't get it wrong even though Dante was a great friend for Souta to have, he was sometimes a bad influence. For example like when Dante and Souta were practicing early for baseball season and they hit the ball and it crashed into the living room window. Instead of facing what they did, they ran. They did eventually come back like an hour later and apologized and Dante ended up having to work at the shrine for a week and that was only because Grandpa ended up firing him. Not because Dante was a bad worker, it was because he would finish all the work he was given in an hour then would go flirt with her. Sometimes she did wonder if he was ever really ever serious when he flirted with her. It kind of bothered her to think that Dante thought of her as sister like Souta was a brother to him. She wasn't too sure why but it did.

Kagome shivered as she placed her books into her locker. Both her hair and clothes damped and her bare legs shaking trying to stay warm.

"You know, Kagome you really should have brought a jacket today." Eri said holding her yellow rain coat in her arms.

Yuka shook off the water from her purple one and said, "Really what were you thinking? It's pouring out there."

Kagome closed her locker and said "Well it was all sunny when I woke up and how was I suppose to know it was going to rain?" She said a little annoyed at the fact they thought she MEANT to get wet like this. She was just happy that she at least had her towel from Gym to use to get somewhat dry.

"Radio" Yuka answered.

"TV" Eri said.

"Internet" Ayumi said.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome said wiping her hair at them hoping to get them at least a little wet.

"Good morning ladies." Hojo said cheerfully from behind them. They turned to see to see the schoolboy smiling at them. He looked over at Kagome and frowned, "Kagome what happen to you?" He asked concern.

"It rain, what does it look like happen?" A voice they were all too familiar with said. They turned to see the silver hair teenager looking curiously the wet schoolgirl."You know, a jacket would have done wonders for you today."

Kagome groan, "For the last time how was I supposed to know it was going to rain today!?"

"Trees" Dante said as if it was the simplest answer in the whole wide world.

Kagome just look at him trying to figure out if he was really serious. "Oh yes the trees! Why on earth did I not think of that? Tomorrow I'll be sure to have a talk with my tree about the weather." Kagome's voice oozed with sarcasm.

Dante rolled his eyes wondering if his sarcastic remarks were as bad hers. "It's an old trick my dad taught me. When the leaves of the tree point upward to the sky it means it's going to ran like the leaves are reaching out for the water."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her chest still feeling cold despite the fact she was indoors. She tiled her head in interest to what he just said, ""Really, I've never heard of that."

He nodded his head, "Yeah it's an old trick." He said, _'Yep can't get any older then my pop's' _He thought to himself. His Father the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda had taught him that trick. It was one of the few memoires the young half breed had of his father. He remembered his dad taking him and Vergil out into the woods teaching them to hone in on their demons senses. He remember his dad telling them to focus in on all their senses at once. Sight, hearing, touching, smell, tasting all of them were important to a demon for one can tell if one thing is sent out place, a thing that could tell you if something is trying to kill you.

"Well, sorry. It's hard to tell if you're being serious for once or just sarcastic like always."

"Kagome, I'm hurt, I'm not always sarcastic."

"Oh right then only 99.9 percent of the time."

"At least I'm not as bad at it like you are."

"Excuse me! There's nothing wrong with my sarcasm… And it's you that has a problem."

"Me? Oh yeah, tell me what the definition of sarcasm is then?"

"It's when you say something and it's not true." Kagome said smuggling.

Dante was quiet for second then grind, "Kagome, I think that a 'lie'."

She thought about it and realized she did basically describe a lie. "Well… I lost my English dictionary!"

"You're rationalizing now." He replied coolly waging his finger at her.

As they got deeper into their discussion, Eri frowned at this. She had to watch Dante and Kagome have a full blown conversation in front of them. She knew that they hadn't realized that they were talking in a complete different language; they never did when they started talking to each other. She hated when they did this, when they went off into their own world where there was no way for her to get in on whatever they were discussing. She was also studying another language, but she had pick French. Why does Kagome get all the luck, it's so unfair.

"Hey Dante, Kagome! Come in you guys!" Ayumi said with an amused look on her face and waved her arms around trying to get their attention.

They both turned at the same time with smiles on their faces from the conversation they were having.

Hojo cleared his throat happy that Dante no longer had Kagome attention. "Well, anyway here…" he pulled out a small tin container. He opened the small lid revealing tiny white pills. "They're to help prevent colds. My parents gave them to me to help me, but you can have one." He said with a smile.

Kagome smiled grateful that Hojo was concern with her health, though she wasn't too concern with it herself. To be honest she really was just cold, but she took one of the pills anyway and popped into her mouth.

'_His family is a bunch of health nuts!' _Dante thought watching Kagome shallow a pill. In his family, his mother just let a cold take its course if it didn't seem too serious. Hojo's parents have him guzzle down medicine before a cold could even start. At least in his own opinion, you need to have a body build up its own immune system before it started to relay too much on medicine.

Kagome shallow the pill, "Umm… Thanks… Hey that reminds me!" She turned to the half breed, "I got you something Dante!" She brought out her backpack and rummaged through it.

"You…got me something?" Dante asked. That's strange he didn't remember leaving anything at her house. It wasn't his birthday or anything neither.

"You got him something?" Both Hojo and Eri said in unison. Both feeling yet again they were shot down.

Kagome brought out two wrapped up slices of supreme pizza from her bag, "Here, we had some left over pizza from last night and I thought you might like it."

Dante's grind spread across his face as her snatch the pizza from her hand, "Oh my God I love you!" He said looking at this lunch for today.

Kagome smiled at him and said, "Oh Dante that's so sweet… Hey wait a second, are you talking to me or the pizza?"

Dante took his eyes off his lunch and looked over at the schoolgirl and said, "I'm talking to you… the bringer of pizza."

Kagome's arms that were still around her to keep her warm tighten and her left eye started to twitch. No she wasn't mad at the fact that he was talking to a fatty pieces of food, but at the fact that he refer to her as 'the bringer of pizza'. "What do I look like to you a delivery girl!?!" she practically shouted.

Dante took off his red jacket and handed it to her, "Nope you look cold. Here you can use this until you're fully dry."

Kagome was a bit shock at first but a small smile appeared on her face as she accepted the red jacket, "You're the best!" She then jumped on him and gave him a tight hug. The instant she touch him a heat of wave came over her making her feel she was a nice warm room near a fire place then a cold hallway with damp clothes.

Dante who was not use to showing or receiving any kind of affection, felt a little uncomfortable. It wasn't too bad, it's just he hadn't anything this nice since his mother had hugged him. This was different from the way he first carried her on the first day they met. It was still nice, but he didn't know what it was about her. He just always found himself coming back to her. Whether he wanted to or not. "Umm…you can let go now." He said unsure if he did want her to.

Kagome looks at Ayumi and winked, "No," Kagome said burying her face into his this chest, "You're warm." She said happily.

Ayumi watching his decided that this will be the only time she would possibly ever see Dante Sparda embarrassed, "Let me see!" she said in a very girly voice and hugged him too. "Wow… you are right… He is warm!"

Dante became stiff; his comfort level had turned just slightly uneasy. Sure he knew Ayumi, but this was kind of was ruining that whole friendship thing they were working on. Though he had to admit he was enjoying the attention.

"I wanna see!" Eri voice said. Dante being restraint by two girls had no choice but to take the embrace. "Wow," She said in happiness. "its better then what I thought it would be…" She sighed happily.

"Huh?" Dante said, okay whatever enjoyment or pleasure he was getting from this had just flown out of the window and now his comfort zone and just turned to a danger one. "Okay that's enough! All of you off, you're cramming my style." Dante said more to Eri, then to the other two.

All three of them squeezed a little harder showing they weren't going to give him up that easily.

"But-but your warmth!" Kagome said cuddly closer to him.

"You're like a big teddy" Ayumi said trying her hardest not to laugh.

Dante rolling his eyes just figure he should very well go along with. "Oh what the Hell!" He looked over at Yuka, "You want in on this action too?"

Yuka just turned her head to the side a small smile formed on her face from watching her friends. "Umm… nah, that's okay. You're not my type." She said. Sure Yuka like all the girls at this school use to have a crush on Dante, but she got to know him a bit and decide that Eri could have. He was cute, but not to her standers for guys.

Dante turned to Hojo who was frowning at the whole situation, "How about you Hojo? Do you want a hug?"

Hojo shook his head and said, "No that's fine." He sighed heavily. It was getting difficult to win Kagome from Dante. Every time he tried and get close to her Dante would come and mess everything up, but he wasn't going to give up he really liked Kagome.

The bell rang informing them they had to get to class.

"Okay was much as I like feelin' like pimp, get off." Dante said for once wanting to go to Baldy's class. A shiver just went up his spine.

The three school girls let go of the unknown demon, giggling at his expression. Kagome rolled her eyes and slipped on his red jacket. It wasn't as warm as Dante was, but was good substitute. _'Does he really believe that going to class is better than having three girls hugging him?' _They all said good bye and left for another fun full day of school.

xXxXx

Kagome laughed along with her three friends while they hung out at the Wac Donald's. They took their seats in a booth by the window and talk about plans for the weekend. Lately she had been feeling that she hadn't been spending enough time with her old friends. She had decided to cancel some of her and Dante's study sessions so she could spend some time with them. Dante was actually pretty supportive of the whole thing. He told her that he knew she had another life before he came and she could do whatever she wanted to do. She didn't feel like she was obligated to hang out with him, she really like to be with him. With him she didn't have to worry about girl talk, what guys would be good for her, make up they would just goof off. It was just easier to talk with him sometimes. He just seemed to make more sense sometimes.

Today the four friends were going to discuss plans on going to the amusement park for the weekend. This was exciting to finally get a break from school work for a day and she was completely looking forward to it. It was going to be all about rollercoaster riding, ice cream eating, prizing winning day.

Ayumi took a sip of her root beer and said, "Okay, so what should our first order of business be about." She said trying to sound as if they were in some business meeting.

"I'm in favor of what we're going to wear to the amusement park this weekend." Yuka said as she brought out note book with a picture of a chibi puppy in front. She opened it and said, "Okay my thoughts were that we shouldn't wear different things. I think we should all wear something similar, preferably the same color as well. This way we'll look cute and if we get separated we have visual aid in our search for one another."

Eri said, "Oww… like that idea!"

They then all chatter about what they were going to were. Kagome thought it was a bit dumb for them all to dress the same. Didn't they do that enough at school, but she saw how excited it made them. She didn't have heart to tell them no. After awhile of arguing they all decide to dress in pink. Pink skirt, pink shoes, pink and white tang tops, but Kagome decide that she was going to rebel and where blue instead.

"Now with that out the way let's talk about Kagome and Hojo." Yuka casually said.

Kagome sip some of her strawberry shake from a straw, "What about him?" She said even though she already knew.

"We think you should reconsider going out with him, instead of waiting."

"Yeah, he such a sweet guy." Eri said.

"Then you guys can go out with him." Kagome said wavy the whole thing off.

"But he is interest in you." Eri said a little irritated on how difficult Kagome is being.

Kagome nibbled on a French fry, "Nah, told you guys I'm not dating until I'm fifth teen."

"Are you sure it's just that?" Ayumi said pouring some pepper into her ketchup. Kagome could never understand why on earth Ayumi did that. According to her it gives it some weird kick. "Maybe Hojo just doesn't interest you."

Kagome blinked not being able to answer that.

"That's ridicules!" Eri said.

"Yeah, Hojo perfect for her." Yuka added. "Right Kagome."

"Well…" Kagome started.

"You see!" Yuki cut her off before she state her opinion.

"I don't know I think you and Dante would be great for one another." Ayumi said directly to Kagome ignoring Eri and Yuka protest.

Kagome's face blushed at the thought of Dante. That was her best friend in the whole wide world! He half of the time made her worry about him and he… he found new ways to embarrass her… and he called her the bringer of pizza and… and… well, that was really it. As she thought about it, whenever she was around him she was usually happy. He was never rude… okay scratch that he was a jerk if he didn't like you or just wanted to press your buttons. He was always patient around her heck he usually gave up his while afternoons to help her with homework she didn't understand. Plus in all honesty he really didn't need help with English. The only real problem he had was that he was lazy. He just didn't do the assignment unless she bugged him about it. He was also a great at literature when he actually did it, he was funny, very charming, and he always seem to be looking out for her.

She smiled realizing that she still had his jacket on. She couldn't help it, it just felt so nice and it was welcoming and he never ask for it back. She felt secure with it on like he was here with her… okay that was bad. What was this jacket? Her anti-Dante patch when he wasn't around? She shouldn't feel as happy as she was just because she had his jacket. She really needed to stop hanging around with him so much.

"Dante is too dangerous for Kagome." Yuka said breaking Kagome train of thought.

"What makes you say that?" Ayumi argue, "Every time I see them together he is always making her laugh and smile that's very important when it comes to a relationship. Plus she is absolutely comfortable when she around him and that where it really counts." She said remembering everything that day a few months ago. For awhile Ayumi had actually been watching them. No she wasn't spying on from the bushes or anything. She was just observing them whenever they were hanging out together. Ever since she knew Kagome, she had always been so shy and embarrasses about everything, but ever since Dante came she been so much more outgoing and talkative (Instead of just agreeing with whatever they said) he just seem to open her up.

Then there was Dante. She may have not known Dante for very long, but he did in fact give Kagome special attention anyone can see it. But she had a feeling he did it because he like her like her, even if he didn't seem to realize it. Besides weather he likes it or not Ayumi was going hook those two up anyway.

Yuka said, "Haven't you two heard what he did?"

Both rolled their eyes knowing it was going to be another rumor about him. After awhile Kagome just quit listening to them all together. She did always defend Dante if the topic came up, but really it got frustrating. How can anyone really assume stuff so easily about someone?

Eri said, "You mean the reason why he's here?"

Yuka nod her head looking completely serious "Yeah, did you guys know he was transfer like twenty times?"

"Really I thought he was just a exchange student."

"I knew that," Kagome said a bit annoyed that they were bringing this up again. "He told me it a while back. He has been transferred to places around the world."

Yuka jaw dropped "They expelled him from those schools too?"

Kagome gave her a weird look, "He was transferred not expelled, big differences."

Ayumi said, "Yeah for all you know his parents just move around a lot."

Kagome didn't say anything. She knew for a fact that Dante didn't really want anyone to know he was an orphan unless he told them. Which she could understand, being an orphan was completely part of Dante's private life. Heck, the only reason why she knew was just out of luck when Dante and her first met. If you could call it luck that after slamming his head on the ground then accidently blurting it out and he told people if he actually liked them like her mom. Really all Kagome knew was that he had been a orphan since was eight, been moving around the world, and had a few mementos from his family, like that necklace he always kept tuck away under his shirt. Now as she thought about it. Dante never really told her why he was always being moved. Wouldn't it be hard to move an orphan from out of their country? Isn't there a law to protect them?

"I heard he got kick out from his last school." Yuka said, "He completely destroyed his school's gym and a class room too."

Kagome frown at what her friend said, that didn't sound like Dante at all.

"Really, how bad was it?" Eri said.

"According to all the resources, he must have had bombs or something there were big holes on the gym floor and windows were shatter."

"He vandalized the school! When!"

Kagome had gripped around her milkshake cup, hating how easily they believe this.

"It was right before he came here, but he must have hidden the evidence because they couldn't find anything on him or even have any evidences to where he could've got anything to make the types of bombs that could have done that kind of damage." Yuka said completely serious.

Both Ayumi and Kagome were speechless. Neither of them could imagine why Dante would ever do something like that.

"It's true! Someone from the faculty was talking about it and a student over heard it. That student told Isao the class president and you know that if Isao believes it the source is reliable."

That was true Isao wasn't one of the student that evolved himself rumors like everyone else does. He really only listen if it from someone he actually could believe.

Ayumi said, "Wow…I can't believe it…"

Kagome still couldn't find her voice; she was desperately trying to find some reason why Dante would do that. Dante talk back, but he wouldn't ever vandalize anything at least not on propose. He wasn't that kind of a trouble maker, she knew that much.

"Believe it, Dante is just one of those bad boys that just don't care." Yuka said.

A cup slammed down on the table making pink milkshake splatter everywhere on the table, "Dante Wouldn't Do That!" All three girls looked over at Kagome who face was flushed with anger her hand clinging to the half full milkshake cup.

"Kagome…" Eri started.

"No, I so frustrated with these rumor! You guys have to stop believing in them so much!"

"But-but this one is practically confirmed." Eri stuttered completely taken back from Kagome's outburst.

"Please that how you felt about the other twenty that you guys heard! Listen I know Dante causes trouble in class and I saw him take down three guys before, but I know for a fact that Dante wouldn't purposely vandalize a school!" Kagome said anger flashing dangerously her eyes.

"But…" Eri and Yuka said.

"No More Buts!" Kagome said warning them one more rumor about Dante would end up being a bad result or them.

"Fine," Yuka said in defeat. She wasn't as persistent in Dante's rumor like Eri was.

Kagome huffed happy that they were going lay of the subject for awhile. The girl just sat their quiet not too sure what to say. Ayumi grabbed some napkins and started clean up the mess Kagome's milkshake had made.

Kagome sighed and grabbed a few napkins herself, "Sorry, just lay off of Dante. It not like he has that many friends to begin with and those rumors aren't helping him much." She then started wiping away the mess too.

"It's okay. I guess it doesn't help him when we go around telling everyone." Eri admitted. "We'll just stop talking about him for now… instead, well talk about Kyou did you see her hair It looks like her head three times bigger then what it is!"

So they laugh and kid around like friends their age did. Kagome's friend didn't really understand why Kagome got so defensive when it came to Dante neither did Kagome herself. She just knew she couldn't allow them to say anything about her best friend, thought she still remember Ayumi's words about how they would be a great couple and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like too.

"Hey look! It's Dante!" Yuka voice said.

Kagome looked up and saw her pizza loving friend walking by the window. He was just walking slowly by with his black uniform jacket undone leaving his white tee-shirt out to show. He didn't seem to notice she was there. She didn't know what he was doing over here, shouldn't he had gone home?

Yuka knocked her hand on the window, which caught his attention "Dante I need ask you something important!" She yelled so he could hear her from outside.

Kagome gave Yuka an odd look wondering what she was talking about.

Dante shook his head and waved his hand to tell her leave him alone. He then turned prepared to continue to where he was going but Yuka slammed her hand against the window which made everyone jumped. Dante turned back around wondering if she was just trying to break the glass or something.

"Get over here right now Yankee!" Yuka yelled threaten Dante with her closed fist.

They could all see Dante sigh heavily in defeat and headed for the doors that lead inside.

Yeah as you can tell Yuka could be forceful when she wanted to be, but it was pretty funny to see her petite size friend threaten a guy two feet taller than her.

Dante walk in and headed over to the table where the girls were. He looked annoyed while he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at the girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. "Yeah, what do you want?" _'And why is there strawberry milkshake everywhere' _He thought when he saw the table.

"It's the most important question ever ask…" She said looking absolute serious.

Dante looked over at Kagome hoping she would tell him if it was worth his time, but she shrugged telling him she didn't know either. "Okay…shoot. What is it?" He asked.

Yuka took a deep breath and said "My question is… what kind of hair dye do you use?"

Kagome almost felt herself tip off the side of her seat in shock, but hands caught her on table and kept her steady up. That what was so important?

"Hair dye?" Dante raised an eyebrow, "You mean you almost broke that window because you wanted to know what kind of hair dye I use?" He was wondering why on earth Kagome hung around with these girls.

"Yes, like I said. It's important. What method do you use, how much is it, and do they have pink dye?" Yuka said smiling.

Dante leaned over and pick up one of Kagome's fries that hadn't been cover by the strawberry shake. "I don't use dye. This is my natural color."

Yuka gave Dante a surprise look, "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," Dante said stuffing a French fries into his mouth. "Why do you think the teachers never bust me around school for it?"

There was a rule around school saying that no one was allowed to dye their hair unnatural colors. So brown, blonde, black, and red (if it looks natural) hair was fine. Which was fine but some school were a lot more extreme about it saying you weren't allowed to dye it at all.

"Lucky." Yuka pouted folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes I know." He said rather smuggling. He actually really liked his hair color it made him stick out without even trying too. "So what's with you Gomes?" He finally asked turning his attention back to the untrained priestess.

"We're just talking about our plans for the weekend." She said.

"So what brings you here?" Ayumi said

"Just taking a walk, looking around the stores, that's all." He said, taking another one of Kagome's fries.

"We're planning our trip for the amusement park!" Ayumi said.

"Yeah Kagome mentioned it once or twice." Dante said.

"So are you going too?" Ayumi said already forming a plan on how to get Kagome and Dante together.

"Na, I'm busy. Besides I don't have a ride." Dante said. Truthfully if he really wanted to go, ride or not he would go, just one of those advantages of being a half demon. But he really was busy this weekend. Maybe with Kagome gone he could finally get rid of demon down the well, than again it was Gramps that was the problem. Maybe he could convince her to take the old man with her too...

"Oh nonsense," Eri said, "We can find you a ride."

"No really it's okay." Dante said not like what Eri was trying to do. That last thing he wanted was to go anywhere this weekend.

"Eri seriously, he doesn't want to go." Kagome said. She could tell when Dante really didn't want to do anything and this was one of those things.

"Oh he just is being modest." Eri said completely ignoring Kagome's comment. "Hojo!" She said waving to the brunette boy that just walked.

Everyone turned their heads at the school and a waved 'hello' to him with the exception of Dante. Dante just gave him a bored look and Hojo gave the half demon a slight glare.

"Hey Hojo, you're planning on going to the amusement park this weekend too right?" Eri said.

Hojo nodded, "A couple of friends and I are going, yes."

"Do you think you can give Dante a ride too?"

Hojo took a step back not believing what Eri just said. Was she really suggesting that he take his rival for Kagome's heart anywhere? "I don't think so." He said, "I don't think my parents would wait to take someone they don't really know."

"Oh come on…"

"Fine with me." Dante said really really trying to get out of this. "There is no real reason for me to go and got other plans anyway."

"Really like what?"

"Stuff." Dante said trying to take another one of Kagome's fries but she slapped his hand away.

"Couldn't your go buy your own?" Kagome ask as she ate one of her fries just to tease him.

"Kagome couldn't you just share?" Dante said with a fake pout.

"You can have the hamburger." She said pointing at her burger covered in pink liquid.

"Are you really going to let such a poor and unfortunate child such as myself waste away?" He asked as he tried to put up his best pitiful face.

"Dante if you're so hungry you should just go back to the orphanage." Hojo said getting a bit tick that he was trying to take Kagome's food.

Kagome froze at the words that left Hojo's mouth. How did Hojo know?

"You're an orphan?" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi said in unison.

Dante licked the grease French fries salt off his fingers, "Yup."

"Like no way!" Yuka said astonished.

"Like what happen to your parents?"

"How long have you been an orphan!"

"We're so sorry!"

Question started to bombard Dante giving him a headache. Did they really think he was going to answers any of these questions? He hadn't even told Kagome about this kind of stuff, what made them think they were getting any answers.

"Hey Dante didn't you have to teach Soki how shoot hoops today?" Kagome said giving him an excuse to get out of here.

"Yeah I should be leaving if I'm going to meet him on time." Dante said mentally making a note to thank Kagome somehow. He turned to leave.

"Wait Dante if money is an issue for the trip then I'm sure we can all pitch in." Eri said.

Dante paused for a second and then said, "I'm not poor." Then he left without brothering to listen to anything else they had to say.

The door open and as soon it closed all the schoolmates in the room immediately started to chatter about the orphan.

Kagome not feeling at all that pleased at all couldn't help but keep herself from shouting. "HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU DO THAT?" Instantly her friends looked up at her actually very afraid of their quiet friend. "ASKING THOSE QUESTIONS! WHERE IS YOUR SENCE OF MORALITY?" She slammed her hands on table out of frustration and grabbed her bag. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" She then just left out the door fully aware that she wasn't going to go anywhere with them this weekend.

True she had never asked Dante himself about his family, because she knew that it was a subject he never wanted to talk about. It was painful for her talk about her father. He died when she was six. She was small and maybe naïve about the world but she knew at that at that age she had loved her father more then anything. Kids aren't as dumb as some might think; they knew when things happen they knew when things are gone, especially when you love them. When he left it felt like a gash in her heart hell she was fourteen now and it still hurt.

"Kagome!" Hojo's voice called out from behind her.

She turned a little annoyed at him, "What now?"

Hojo came running up behind her, "Listen the whole orphan thing just slipped out, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Her voice started to rise higher, "Why are you sorry to me! Why don't you go and apologies to Dante? He's the one who secret you blurted out!"

"I…I didn't mean too." He said take step back at how furious she was. "It's just he just seem to be annoying you with your food and after finding out about how he destroyed the gym to that school."

"I share food with Dante all the time if you haven't notice and the other thing is just a stupid rumor that going around school!"

"But his school report-"

"School report?" Kagome cut him off.

Hojo looked down to the ground after he realized what he accidently let slip. He then placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Listen, I know it was wrong and but after the whole fight thing I had see if he was…"

"You looked at his school report!" Kagome said moving away from him to get his hand off her. She pieced everything together. It made sense, how the rumors of Dante vandalizing a school, how everyone found out he was transferred so many times, why Isao believe the rumors. Hojo was a top class student, had access to getting to the student's files because teacher trusting him. Isao would believe someone like Hojo if he said that.

"Yes," He said regretfully. At first he was really proud of himself when he could reveal Dante for what he was, but now seeing how angry Kagome was he had really regretted it now. "I know that Dante seemed like a great guy and I know it hurts to know that he…"

"That's not what I'm angry about!" She yelled breaking off what he was going to say. "You invaded his privacy! You had absolutely no right! No matter how many stupid rumors are said! Is that what you do? You just go through peoples files just to see if their anything you don't like about them! Have you decide to go through mine too to see if I was as much trouble as Dante is!"

"No! Kagome, I just thought it was better to get real facts instead of listening to rumors!" Hojo said trying reason with her.

"So you would just go through someone's privacy! Maybe Dante did do something I be sure to ask him about it later, but that doesn't give you the right when he really hasn't done anything!"

"Sorry…" He said with his eyes cased down to the ground. "I just didn't want to see you get hurt…" He said deciding it was best just best to stop.

"Hojo…" Kagome sighed as she rubbed her eyes with one hand in frustration. "Listen I'm… I'm touched that you're looking out for me and all, but you just can't do that. It's wrong. How I would you feel if I went through your file to see if you were a nice guy to hang around with?"

"Well actually I have a very good record and…" He stop when he saw the annoyed looked she was giving him.

"Never mind… Listen I'm going home. I guess I'll see you at school." She said turning around and headed for home.

"Wait so you not going to the amusement park?" She could hear Hojo's voice say.

"What do you think?" She said bothered and left.

Hojo sighed and knew he screwed up badly. The whole amusement park thing was a plan set up by Eri and Yuka to get them together. Why did he have to open his mouth? He probably blew everything with Kagome. He wasn't upset at her; she had made a very good point. To be truthful he actually respected the fact she that stood up for something she believed in. She was so strong in her belief and loyal to her friends. He couldn't upset at her for that, even if it was a friend like Dante who didn't deserve it. He was still going to watch out for her and who knows maybe he will be able to mend his relationship with her again.

xXxXx

Kagome walked down the park alone. She was wearing a blue skirt, a white tang top, with her with her regular school shoes, and Dante's red jacket that was way too big for her but was comfortable none the less. She had let her anger ruin her weekend and now she wasn't going to the amusement park. Her friends had called her early in the morning to see if she was still up for it and she lied and told them she was sick. Hopefully they got the hint. She just didn't want to see or talk to Hojo at all. She could tell he regretted what he did now and he was going respect peoples privacy now, there was no doubt about that, but she didn't want to talk to him for awhile.

As happy as she was that she stood up for someone that she truly cared about. She was now left to those thoughts Ayumi had left her with, about her and Dante being together. The more she thought about it the more the idea didn't embarrass her. There was no doubt in her mind that she did have a crush on him. She had awhile to think about it. She could actually picture herself with Dante way better then she could with Hojo. She wasn't really sure if she was in love with Dante. Love was a completely different story. She was a teenager, a crush she could understand, love on the other hand was still a mystery so she didn't bother to try and understand. One problem at time folks!

At least now she understood why she was bugged at the thought of Dante thinking of her as a sister. She didn't want to be his sister she wanted…okay she didn't really even know what she wanted. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be his girlfriend either. That thought just made butterflies go off in her stomach. What if he didn't want that? She saw how he got annoyed at Eri. Then again she wasn't Eri and she sure didn't want to act like that around him. Plus Dante sure didn't seem interested in having a girlfriend.

She decided not to dwell on the thought. It was bothering her and she didn't need the headache. She looked around and saw there was hardly any other people at the park today which was great. She closed her eyes and started walking hoping she wouldn't bump into anything. This was game she used to play as a kid around her house. She was actually pretty good at it. The point was to avoid any objects. Okay so it was a game of skill more like a game of luck. She smiled as she made her blinding into the unknown.

XxXxX

Dante rested up against the tree as he watched the water on the manmade lake. He had one more thing to get before he was going to go back to the orphanage but he just wanted to sit back and relax for awhile. After awhile he heard foots steps coming up from his left, he turned his head to see the last person he thought that he was going to see today.

There she was Kagome walking around with her eyes closed with his red jacket to was too big for her. Which he had to admit she was doing a good job not hitting anything. He stayed quiet as she walked around avoiding trash cans, benches, light post, rocks. What was she doing? His lips shifted to a grin as he watched her make her way over to him. He knew by how she was doing she was going to avoid stepping on him too. He was planning on a day filled with peace and quiet but he truly couldn't resist this opportunity.

Kagome made her way through the park blinding. She could sense something as coming up she lifted her up a little higher so she wouldn't step on it, but her foot got caught into something anyway and she fell face first into the grass. She huffed as she lifted her head and opened her brown eyes. _'And I was doing so well too.' _She thought. She looked over to see what she tripped on and found her so called best friend grinning at her. She scowled at him and sat up, "You jerk! You tripped me!"

"Really? Did you see me trip you?" He said being a smartass.

She rolled his eyes, "No, fine, Dante did you trip me?"

"You really shouldn't make assumption like that… and yes, yes I did."

She stuck her tongue at him and he took his finger and shoved it back in her mouth. "That isn't very lady like." He took his finger back before she could bit. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were going back to that amusement park with your three ditzy friends."

"I got mad at them yesterday after you left. So I ended up not going."

"Not about me I hope."

"Dante you're not always the subject of discussion you know." She said not wanting him to know that was exactly why she got upset.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk I got nothing else plan. Hey how about we grab some lunch? You don't look busy." She said a bit happy that she might not have to spend the day alone.

"No thanks… maybe some other time." He said looking out at the water.

"Oh…" She said as her voice dropped. "Do you think it's okay if I just sit here with you?"

He was quiet for a few seconds as thought about it. "Sure." He said after awhile of silences.

She crawled over next to him and sat and watched the water. They didn't say anything, didn't joke around, they just sat and watched the water. Kagome wasn't too sure what was up with him today. It's not that they never just sat down in silence before, sometimes they would just look up at the sky and watch the clouds go by without saying thing for an hour, but today was different.

"Dante, I know you want it quiet, but… I thought you were busy this weekend?" She asked hoping he wouldn't be too upset at her.

"I am. I was planning on doing this today." He said not bother at her question.

"You would rather sit on some damp grass, then go and have fun?"

He went silent again debating whether to tell her what he was thinking.

"Dante… what are you doing here?"

"Today's the day of my mom and brother's death." He said not looking at her. She gave a small gasp so quiet that it could barley be heard. "I thought today I would sit here and remember them since no one else is going to."

"I'm…I'm so sorry." She said the only words she could think of.

Dante placed his hand over his face and groan in frustration. "Damn it Gomes, not you too!"

"What did I do?" She asked a bit worried that she said something she shouldn't.

"Sorry… that's what everyone says. Well, guess what I'm not the one who's dead!" He hated when people said that. His brother and Mother were the ones that were tortured to death. 'Sorry' was just something people threw in there just because they don't want to seem insensitive about it.

"That isn't why we're sorry." Kagome stopped him from continuing. He looked at as she pulled her legs into her arms and hugged them with her chin resting on the top. "I'm sorry for your lost, I'm sorry for the pain you have to feel." Kagome eyes shifted from to the water. "I lost my dad too, you know. I know somewhat your going through. To know that they're never going to be there, that you're never going to hear their voice or feel their touch. The feeling of loneliest when you know that their gone and they'll never comeback. That's why I'm sorry." She said, "I can't imagine losing everyone I love like you have, but I know that much."

He gave a low sighed, he had to admit Kagome was the closest ever to come close to what he felt. She just didn't know the other half and it was probably something that he was never going to tell her. "It's alright, just don't worry about."

'_Doesn't mean I won't.' _She thought.

"Gomes why were you walking around with your eyes closed?" He ask wanting to get off the subject of death.

"Oh, well… it was something I use to do with my dad." She said seeing the confused look he was giving her. "My dad and I would walk around with a blindfold and see if we could avoid hitting any objects. We would even walk backward around a grocery store trying not to hit the shoppers. Souta always tells me it blind luck that I don't hit anything or anyone."

"Souta can't do it?" He asked a bit surprise Souta's senses weren't as delicate as Kagome's. He was getting the impression Souta had the ability to sense stuff better then Kagome did.

"Well he tried once when he was little he had accident stepped on Buyo's tail and got scratched pretty badly. Since then he just never really bother and just says it childish." Kagome explain.

"Sounds like Vergil when he couldn't ever win a game Hot Lava."

"Hot Lava?"

"It's a game when we avoid touching the ground."

"Oh so you must of played that in the living room, huh."

"Yeah…That one place to play it." Actually they would play it in a tree and it usually involved them beat one another until one of them would fall.

"So Vergil your brother?" She asked, "Because you only ever mentioned him once."

"Yeah, Vergil was my twin brother."

"A twin?" Kagome couldn't really imagine it or believe that there could have been another Dante walking around. Dante was so unique and interesting for there to be a thought of someone else like him.

"Vergil and I were different, we looked exactly alike. We always seem to be arguing over something. I like red, he like blue, I like music, he like literature, if he or I got something we would fight each other until one of us had it." He said smiling about the memory. "But here was something weird about Vergil, he seem so distance sometimes and cold towards a lot of things. Weird, I remember hating him when I was a kid and him hating me. Now it seems kind of meaningless now that he's gone."

"Sounds like he was completely opposite from you." She commented.

"Yeah, but I think he like it like that. He hated that we looked the same and even comment that cursed me for sharing the same genes as him." Dante looked up at the blue sky, "Part of me wonders what it would have been like if both of us lived and both being bounce around all the orphanages. I think Vergil would just run away and said this was a waste of time."

"Or…maybe Vergil and I would have started dating." Kagome said smugly, "I like me a guy with pretty vocabulary."

Dante had to laugh, yeah Vergil with a girlfriend. Funny, there was no way that would ever happen. Kagome as so kindhearted and Vergil… he just didn't have a heart. Then again if really wanted to picture it he would have to picture himself and her since he and Vergil looked alike. Actually that didn't look half bad if you minus the thought it was Vergil…

"What was your mom like?" He heard Kagome say.

"Prettiest sweetest women you ever met, unless you got her angry." Dante said "She was the thing that kept me and Verg from killing one another. She was strong willed, loving, and funny. She was everything that my brother and I needed."

"Did you guys look like her?"

"No, we ended up looking like my pop." He lifted himself up a little and pulled out his wallet and took at photo "This was her when she was young."

Flipped the photo she saw the picture of a beautiful picture of a blonde hair women. She was wearing red clothes, looking into camera with her face slightly facing it with amuse twinkle in her blue eyes and half a smile at whoever was taking the picture of her.

"Wow Dante your mom was like super model beautiful." Kagome commented.

"Yeah, I know. Neither my pop, brother, nor I could figure out why she was always persisted in wearing makeup all the time. We ways thought she like pretty without it. Like you, you don't ever wear makeup and you look great."

She slight smiled, some of it was that she was happy to hear that Dante like the way she looked. The other part of her smile was that Dante actually felt so comfortable talking to her about this. "Do you have ones of your brother and father?"

Dante shook his head, "No, they were all destroyed." He took back his picture, put it in his wallet and place that back in his pants pocket. That was true the demons destroyed every picture of his family this day seven years ago. He was luck when he found this one unscratched behind a destroyed plant.

"So that's the only thing you have left of your family?" She asked.

He shook his head "No, I have my amulet my mom gave me." He pulled on the chain from between his thumb and index finger without showing the amulet itself.

"Can I see it?" She asked as she held her hand up for him to give it to her.

Dante hesitated at first that was the most valuable thing in the whole world that he had. They could take away his whole inheritances before he would allow someone to take this amulet.

"Please?" she asked.

He sighed took it off and placed it in her hands. Over all Dante actually really trusted Kagome. More than he did with anyone he met these days and knew she would never do such a thing to destroy something he cherished.

Kagome was a bit surprise to see how big it was. She really thought that it was a necklace he had hidden under his shirt. When placed it was in her hands she had almost dropped it with how heavy it was. The metal was sliver with a huge red gem in the middle, and was the sizes of both of her hands that were holding it. She never had seen something so expensive in her whole life. Then again to Dante it was must have been the most priceless thing he own. It could be made out of plastic for all he cared and he would still go chase a thief to the ends of world to get it back.

She turned it over and saw that engraved on the back was 'Vergil and Dante'.

"Birthday gift." Dante answer when she saw the writing. "Vergil got one too, but his was made out of gold rather than silver."

"It's cool Dante." She said handing it back him.

He took it back and hid it back under his shirt. "Thanks." He was quiet for a few seconds then stood up, "I'm going to get a snack do you want to come?"

She smiled and nodded her head "Sure."

XxXxX

So Kagome and Dante sat down at the fountain at the park eating their snacks. Dante had ice cream Kagome had some shaved ice. She glances over at his ice cream Sunday. Normally, it wasn't odd eating ice cream around him. They ate and shared food all the time, and it wasn't at the fact that it was strawberry ice cream, with strawberry topping, with whip cream and a cherry on top. It was at the weird that he asked for the rainbow sprinkles on top. Was he trying to make it as girly as possible?

"Gomes, I'm not sharing my ice cream with you so forget." He said not even looking at her, and taking spoon of his ice cream and eating it. "You should have got your own."

"That's not it… Don't you think… I don't know… What you eating is really girly." She asked.

Dante stopped, leaving the spoon in his mouth. He was quiet as if taking in what she said.

"Dante?" She said once he didn't answer.

He took the spoon out of his mouth and said, "God Kagome, you're such a sexist."

Her jaw dropped not believing what he just said.

"I can't believe a man can't come outside have a strawberry Sunday without being judge." He smirked as he saw her reaction from the corner of his eye. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"What!" She managed to get out. Did he really just accuse her of being a sexist?

"Not only that…" He said as he turned his head so he could see her speechless face better. He tugged on his red jacket that she was still wearing, "But your steal clothes from orphans too. You know, its people like you that make the world such a horrible, horrible place."

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed.

"You heard me you sexist thief."

Instead of getting upset like he thought she would. She just smile as she sat up on her knees and lean over to his face, "Do you really think I'm such a bad girl?" She said trying to do a seductive voice.

Dante held in his laughter, but let a grin crack through. She looked way too innocent to be seductive like she was trying to be. Not that Kagome wasn't beautiful or unattractive, she probably could have any guy she wanted is she wasn't so shy. Really Kagome just didn't have the experience. She looked at bit clumsy and stiff instead of lustful and alluring.

"Cause Dante, you're forgetting something important…"

"Oh?"

She than lean in closer and whispered in his ear, "I'm also a bully too…" She then scooped up some water from the fountain with her hand and splashed it at him.

Of course Dante being simply Dante moved out of the way. Once moment he was sitting down, the next he was standing along side of her. "And now an ambush too? Truly you have no shame." He said shaking his head with disappointment.

She sat up and put her hands on her hip. She tried to look angry, but couldn't hide the smile. "Fine you're the poor little defenseless boy while I'm the big bad bully." She said as she stood up on the edge of the fountain barley able to reach his height even with the extra boost. It was only now that she was at perfected eye level with him.

As usual his sky blue eyes were hidden behind his snow white messing hair as his lips formed smugly on his face. She lifted her hand and brushed some hair out from his face. Her back felt chills brushing along it as she looked into those cool blues. The truth was over any part of him about him she loved his eyes. She thought it eyes the best feature that he had. Better than his extraordinary hair, his handsome smile or his well tone muscles, his eyes were her favorite.

"You know what Gomes?" He said.

"Yeah…"

"You're the worst bully I know."

'_Way to kill a mood Dante.' _She thought to herself. "Excuse me?" She said crossing her arms over her chest. "And what makes you said that?"

"You're a coward."

"What? Haven't you ever heard that bullies are really cowards on the inside?"

"You tell that to a bully and you'll get your jaw relocated."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay you know I'm not really a bully… But I'm not a coward."

"Really okay prove it."

She tapped her foot trying to think of some. This was so childish, but she wasn't going to give him more fuel that he could use on her later. Her eyes glanced over to a tree, "Alright fine then." She then jumped down from fountain and ran over to some trees.

Dante raised an eyebrow and slowly follow her. Truthfully he just wanted to get her mad again he wasn't expecting her to actually prove anything. Just something was swelling up inside of him when he was looking at her, he had to stop it, it was annoying him. Dante stopped walking when he notice he couldn't see her, he still feel she was near, but she was nowhere in sight. "Kagome!" He called out.

"Up here!" She called out.

He looked up into the trees and could not helped let a grin come through…

Kagome climbed up a tree, she was going to prove to him she wasn't coward. This was the highest tree in the park. She looked down to see if Dante was looking and far she had gotten which was a bad idea. She was up really really high…

She looked over and saw he was grinning like an idiot that he was while he watched her. She ignored him and continued to climb. "You see I'm halfway there already." She said as he grabbed the next branch shakily. This was not one of her best ideas…

"Oh I can see," Dante commented loudly, "and I can also see what color underwear your wearing too!"

Her face flashed into several shades of red when she realized that she did the stupid thing of climbing a tree with a skirt on! She took one of her hands off to cover herself the best she could and yelled "YOU PREVERT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE WHEN I WASN'T LIKE TWO STORIES OFF THE GROUND! WHY CAN'T YOU BE A DECENT NORMAL GUY!?!" She yelled lean over to yell at him some more as she hear roars of laughter coming from him.

Her hand slipped from the branch she was holding and she fell. She couldn't think of her anger at him or at the fact her other hand was no longer was covering her as everything around her went into slow motion all she knew that she was falling, her eyes were shut and she was screaming. As she fell her mind race thinking about how bad the ground was going to hurt but for a second she saw Dante's face grinning at her. Why was she thinking about him? She was about to die!

Her body finally made impact of something, but surprise death unlike what she thought didn't hurt. It was soft and warm… Maybe her guardian angel had caught her before she hit the hard ground. She then smelt cologne and pizza… She slowly forced herself to open her eyes…

Her eyes met unto her guardian angels which were icy blue. She took a look at his face she found her angel, Dante. He was holding her bridal style closing to him.

He grinned and said, "Now what's so great about being normal?"

She let out her breath in relief and said, "Thank you."

"Hey Kagome… Would you want a normal life?" She heard Dante say.

She looked at him, she was surprise to hear him say something like that, but more so he truly sounded serious. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He quickly said, not believe himself that he said it. "Come on; let's get you short shorts." He put her back on feet, "I don't want anyone else to see what I got the privilege too."

She slapped his shoulder out of anger for remind her he saw her green panties, but like always he just smiled. She couldn't help but let a smile shine through too. "Thanks." She said

He nod his head and jester for her to follow him to a store.

"Guardian Angel." She whispered those two words.

Dante turned back and looked at her as if he heard what she said. She dismissed the idea since there was no way humanly possible for that to happen.

XxXxX

Dante lean again the wall outside the store thought about what she said Him? An Angel? What the hell? Why did he ask about a normal life? Like she would even stick around with if she ever found out that he was an half demon. Then again he ever really trusted anyone like he had Kagome. She knew about his mom, brother, he said more about them then he did to anyone since he became an orphan. She had actually shown a lot loyalty ever since they met. Plus he had saved her, if was anyone else he would of let them fall, for the fact they would of end up with a broken leg or something and it would have been their own stupid fault for climbing a tree in the first place. But he couldn't let that happen to her. He couldn't see her get hurt, he actually didn't care if anyone saw him jump ten feet high to catch her or even if she saw it herself…

Actually that thought wasn't bothering him anymore. If there was someone to tell his secret to it would be her. But it wasn't wise just to tell her everything at once. She knew about demons and stuff by her family's stories, she just needed to be ease in by it and listen and hopefully believe his own family stories.

"Okay done." She smiled when she walked out of the store and towards him. She smiled as she lifted her skirt up a little and showed red short shorts underneath. "I got several other colors too!" She lifted up the plastic bag with her other new shorts in triumph happiness. "Now you or anyone will never see my undies again."

"Wonderful." Dante commented pushing himself up off the wall to stand up straight. "But I will never forget the day you flash me." He said happy.

She rolled her eyes knowing it was true. He was never going let her live it down.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He when notice the sun going down. She nodded and they both walked along side each other. "Hey you want to hear a story." She gave a dirty look thinking he was going to tell her how he saw her underwear today. He rolled his eyes, "It's about a demon."

"Oh okay…"

"Have you ever heard the story of the Legendary Dark Knight…"

XxXxX

Dante told her the story of a Demon known as the Dark Knight that defended his King to save mankind. How if it wasn't for him mankind would have been lost. She listen very carefully and notice that Dante was actually being very serious and it made parts of the story believable and scary to it could be real.

"He sealed off the demon realm and let the live in the darkness where they belong. The realm of light was left for the humans to do so as they please." He finish it as they came up the stairs her home.

"So what ever happen to him?" She asked stay where she was then going up the steps.

"He stayed in the human realm and protected them til the end of his days."

"Wow, usually stories I hear of demons are about mischief and mayhem." She started climbing up but stopped when she saw Dante wasn't following her, "Do you want to come up I'm sure my mom will let you stay for dinner." She smiled.

He shook his head no, "I have got back to the orphanage I see later."

Dante waited until she was fully up the steps and then left himself.

XxXxX

Kagome walked into her home feeling she actually had one of the best days of her life. She looked over into the living room and saw Souta stuffing something into his bag.

"Hey squirt."She said walking over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He quickly said as he stood up walked away with his bag leaving his homework on the table. Shouldn't he have taken it with him?

Then in clink that Souta had something of hers in the bag. She walked over to him and grabbed hold of the bag. "Okay give it here! I know you have something of mine!"

"Let go!" He said as he held on tightly.

"NOW" She ripped it out of his hands and held it high she could go through and he couldn't grab from her. She found what he had token. It was her Japanese/English Dictionary. "You Brat I needed this!" She yelled find a new reason why her brother should die!

"No you don't!" He said trying to grab the book from her. "You talk to Dante all the time without problem! I'm the one who doesn't understand what he is saying!" He glared at her.

She glared back at him, but then let it drop. She sighed; it was actually kind of cute. He wanted to try and talk to Dante on his own. "Souta, listen how about this?" She said, "How about I teach how to speak English."

"Really?" He said not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah… But only under one condition?" She looked around and found no one was looking, she then signal for him to come closer so no one could hear. He did as she told him, "Listen all you have to do is…DON'T EVER TOUCH MY STUFF AGAIN!" She yelled the last part in his ear.

She then ran up the stairs and into her room, before he could do anything. In there she laughed and happy that today was actually a good day. But one thing was still bugged her…

She open her dictionary…

Sarcasm:

a mode of satirical wit depending for its effect on bitter, caustic, and often ironic language that is usually directed against an individual b**:** the use or language of sarcasm

That was him, her best friend, her guardian angel, her secret crush…

**Author's Notes:**

Yup here it is the winner of the poll contest. Hoped you guys like sorry if there was a bunch of errors…again. I was in a rush to right this before this weekend. I really enjoy writing this chapter. I wanted to give Kagome's three friends a bit more personality they do on the show. And I wanted to give a good reason why Kagome would yell at Hojo. Plus I would like think Kagome wears short shorts after all the times she fell during the show. Really the only thing I could think of why she not embarrassed half the time is because she has something covering her encase her skirt went flying up. So I thought it would be a good idea to have Dante to be the one suggesting it. He still looking out for her when he not even there!

Well hope you like the chapter! Be sure to nice and leave me a review! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you do.


End file.
